Be Mine, Valentine?
by Azurela
Summary: There are two kinds of people on Valentine's Day. Lovers who get together and display disgusting amounts of affection in public or cynical assholes who glower at said lovers and hope that the day burns to the ground. I'm sure you can guess which one I am. Roxas' POV. Rated mostly for language at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Be Mine, Valentine?

Some things just aren't meant to go together. Water and oil. Orange Juice and Toothpaste. Roxas Strife and Valentine's Day.

You know that horrible feeling that you get, where you wake up and you just know you're late? Not just late but _really_ late? There's no rational explanation but you just _know_. Yeah, that's how my day started.

My alarm hadn't gone off, so I'd overslept and when I woke up I just knew. It was unsettlingly quiet which meant that everyone else had gone to class already, which was a bad sign. When I checked the time, I saw that I was indeed thirty-seven minutes late for my eight o'clock class. I muttered darkly to myself for a full minute, making it thirty-eight minutes before I had even gotten out of bed. Just enough time to do _nothing_. I couldn't even shower. This meant that I also missed out on my morning ritual of coffee in my haste to get out the door and I am absolutely worthless without it.

When I finally dragged myself out of bed and tamed down my hair so that it was mostly acceptable, I caught my brother's cat deciding to use my basket of clean laundry as a litter box. Oh joy. I shooed her away but it was too late. With an irritable sigh, I managed to find just enough clean clothes in my dresser so that I was only minimally mismatched. I also happened to have an only slightly dirty sweatshirt available. Huzzah.

Grumbling irritably, I left the house and shut the door, realizing as soon as I did that I didn't have my keys or my bus pass. To make matters worse, I tripped on an uneven portion of sidewalk and dropped my phone on the way to the university while trying to text my professor, which resulted in a shattered screen and no message sent. Just as I wondered if it was going to get worse, a raindrop fell on my nose.

I would have stayed home and pretended to be sick if I had been able to get back into my house. Curling up in my bed and pretending to disappear sounded amazing right now and it was only 8:52 in the morning, according to my cracked screen. With how my morning had gone, I already knew that my afternoon was going to be a disaster.

When I finally arrived at class, halfway through the lecture and soaking wet, my friend Kairi passed me a note. Directions for where to meet my Valentine after class. I resisted the urge to face-plant into my desk. Head-desking sounded rather painful, actually, and my head was already throbbing. Kairi, smirked at me knowingly and I glowered back.

There are two kinds of people on Valentine's Day. Lovers who get together and display disgusting amounts of affection in public or cynical assholes who glower at said lovers and hope that the day burns to the ground. I'm sure you can guess which one I am.

My hatred for Valentine's Day in particular had begun a few years back, but we'll get to that. Ever since then, it had been a reoccurring theme of pure shit. A four year curse, a plague just for Roxas Strife. This year was proving to be no different. After repeated 'no's and repeated harassment and threats of potential blackmail I had reluctantly allowed one of my best friends to set me up on a blind date for Valentine's Day. My threats that this was the last time if she had tried to set me up with a guy for the eighth time in a row had been dismissed with an eye roll and an 'uh-huh'.

You know, there are moments that really make you wonder if a friendship is worth it. Me? I had been putting up with a lot of crap lately. I was currently having a severe love-hate relationship with at least two of my friends that had come to Hallow Bastion with me from our humble beginnings in Traverse Town. We were roommates, renting a house and sharing it family-style versus having awkward chopped up apartments and the rent was reasonable that way. Off campus living could be pretty expensive, otherwise I would have probably cut my losses and moved out. We'd all come here for college together, five of us, my brother Sora and his boyfriend Riku, Namine, Kairi and me. Oh right, and Sora's stupid cat too.

I would always love my girls but this is where the hate part comes in. Namine and Kairi had been trying to set me up with a guy for months now that I was in college and out of our small town, assuming that I had been closeted for that reason. They had upped the ante when they had newly discovered my weakness.

Did you know that only two percent of the population have green eyes? Well, despite the odds, Namine and Kairi had a knack for finding multiple attractive gay men with them, determined that I would like at least one. Their last attempt back in October, some guy named Vexen, still made me cringe. I still remember spitefully telling him to 'bite me'. I hadn't meant for him to take it literally. Kinky bastard. He had stalked me up until I'd had to call the police which had been embarrassing as hell. Needless to say, I had gotten quite good at avoiding being put in these situations.

It just so happened that when I entered the coffee shop for this date after my classes were done, there was a tall and lanky individual exactly where my date was supposed to be waiting for me. Slender but strong with strikingly red hair and very _male._ He was my Valentine, courtesy of my friends' plots to get me, "out of the closet" despite my protests that I was not _in_ the closet. Just because I had been in love with our friend Riku's eyes in high school did not mean that I was _gay_. That guy was definitely not for me, even if I were gay. Too full of himself, yuck.

To make matters worse, they all had assumed that I was brokenhearted because he had chosen Sora on Valentine's Day four years ago, which would be funny if the aftermath hadn't been so terrible. Ever since then, I have been harassed about being gay and my friends have made a big deal out of my brother and Riku's relationship and how sorry they felt for me despite my very sincere denial that I was in love with the guy.

My jaw automatically set in frustrated anger and I clenched it hard. I'm a sucker for green eyes and so I knew that I needed to get out of there fast because I had no doubt in my mind that his eyes were going to be green and I was going to freeze up. As if my desperation wasn't enough, in my haste I backed into the barista who had been cleaning up, spilling coffee everywhere. My date chose to glance toward the commotion and his eyes landed on me. Bright shocking emeralds full of curiosity and allure were fixated on me and I was trapped. Maybe some of it had to do with that shock of bright red hair that complimented his eyes perfectly, but God he was beautiful.

Once I was done apologizing profusely for the mess, his lips curved upward in a charming and hopeful smile and his voice filled the space between us, making my heart stutter. "Roxas?" I stared at him for a full minute before answering.

"Uhm yes, hi I'm yeah, Roxas," I murmured back stupidly, completely embarrassed, despite having been told that it was alright. His smile widened, revealing perfectly straight white teeth and he stood from his spot, one of the many comfortable looking sofas in the coffee shop. It was only then that I realized that I had missed my opportunity to deny everything and run out the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked, glancing at the mess behind me briefly and stopping just short of me. When I nodded, he introduced himself, flashing me another smile. "Good. I'm Axel. Want to grab some coffee and get to know each other?" I stuck my hands in the pocket of my sweatshirt and sized him up. Axel was about a foot taller than me, maybe ten inches. He was probably at least thirty pounds heavier than me, judging by his height, and he was definitely in better shape than me. He was definitely stronger and faster than me, so if he was a crazy person it would be hard to get away from him.

My eyes drifted back up to his. He seemed relatively normal and wasn't trying to trap me into some weird commitment. He just wanted to get to know me. He was dressed normally. Just as casually as me, in fact, in a dark but warm looking sweatshirt, dark jeans and black converse shoes. He seemed like a nice guy but even if he was I couldn't see myself going through with this. Even if I got free coffee out of it. Too many bad experiences.

I stared into Axel's face and damn it was attractive. His complexion was clear and pale, making that hair and those eyes pop, along with the tattoos on his cheeks, two upside down triangles under each eye. The lines of his face were nice too, his jaw, his high cheekbones, his sharp features, all of it. His offer and his smile were so easy and relaxed. He seemed like the type of person that would be easy to get along with as well and it was diffusing my anger at the situation. "Kairi is my friend too," I said finally. "She keeps trying to set me up with guys but I'm not gay," I told him, saying the last four words extremely bluntly.

Green eyes widened in surprise at my answer and I winced waiting for outrage, or some other psychotic response, but it never came. Instead they glittered with amusement. "Okay." My brows furrowed. "Does that mean you don't want coffee?" I blinked at him uncomprehendingly.

"Wait. You're not mad?" I asked. Axel shrugged his shoulders, perfectly relaxed and comfortable with the possibility of me not being gay.

"What's there to be mad about? I'm not what you were expecting. I get it," he replied. I relaxed marginally. He seemed so nice and was way more relaxed than any of the other guys I had been set up with. That was either who he was or there was seriously something wrong with him that he was hiding from me. "So… I'll only ask one more time, promise. Coffee?" I smiled despite myself. That actually was something I'd really been wanting.

"Sure, that sounds nice." I followed him to the counter, impressed. I hadn't gotten a chance to fully appreciate the little shop yet but it was actually really cool. It was a locally owned place and exotic animal themed. Next to the counter was a huge black and white art-piece of a McCaw. The counter itself was frosted glass, a normal section with muffins, juice and sandwiches to the right, the espresso machines to the left, whirring and hissing. Behind them were various teas and coffees displayed on antique shelving.

"Do you know what you want?" Axel asked. I shook my head.

"I haven't been here before," I told him.

"Their espressos are really good," he replied, pointing out the section.

"What are you getting?" I asked.

"My favorite's Mint McCaw. Caramel Rainforest is really good too." I read the descriptions, deciding on 'Screaming Parrot' which was a mix of caramel and chocolate. Axel nodded and asked the barista for ventis in each, paying for them both.

"I can pay for mine," I protested, still on high alert. I didn't want him thinking I owed him or anything. Axel shook his head, sliding a card in the debit machine and plucking a pen from the jar they were in with a McCaw feather attached to it, signing the receipt.

"It's the least I can do," he assured me, referring to our ruined date because I had been set up. I nodded, flushing in embarrassment and feeling badly for thinking so lowly of him. Axel smiled, our eyes locking again. "So do you like this place?" He asked as we went to the end of the counter where our drinks would be waiting for us.

"Yeah, it's really cool. Do you come here often?" The red-head nodded.

"I bartend here part time."

"They serve alcohol?" I asked. Axel's lips curved upward.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" Our drinks appeared, one shortly after the other and I followed the red-head deeper into the shop. We settled into the back of the building, next to an old radiator heater. We were surrounded by bookshelves, which were floor to ceiling and had a rolling ladder. I sipped at my coffee. It was awesome. Axel lounged comfortably beside me. It was so easy, like we were old friends.

"Do you go to HBU too?" I asked, wondering if he went to my school. The red-head nodded.

"I'm a senior in the architectural engineering program," he replied, taking a drink of his coffee. Our eyes met again. "How about you?" I hesitated for a moment, unsure how much I should disclose about myself.

"Well, I'm transferring in from Traverse Town. I got my generals there so I'm starting as a junior. I want go into education, so I can teach. I really want to work in special education." Axel smiled, his eyes gentle.

"That sounds rewarding," he murmured. I nodded.

"So, how do you know Kairi?" Axel paused to take a drink.

"She's my cousin, actually." I tilted my head at him feeling dubious.

"What? Really? She's never mentioned you before and we've been friends for forever." Axel smiled wryly.

"She's mentioned _you_. So I asked her to introduce us," he replied. I blinked, feeling a bit alarmed.

"Wait, what? Why?" Axel's smile widened.

"I have my reasons," he murmured.

"Like what?" I asked with a frown. Axel shook his head and drank his coffee. I frowned at him and his eyes glittered in amusement.

"Honestly, I wanted to give you a reprieve. I know how stubborn she is and I know some of the guys she's set you up with," he replied. "Total creeps." I must have looked as shocked as I felt. "I'm guessing that's why you've been guarded since you saw me, right?" I nodded slowly, feeling guilty. "Don't worry about it. I would be too," he said with a laugh. I felt myself relaxing. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"So you're not really gay?" I asked. Axel's eyes were still sparkling and he smiled widely.

"Oh I am," he murmured, "and I think you're sexy as hell but throwing random guys at you isn't going to help if you really are questioning your sexuality and you don't know what to do," he replied. I watched him skeptically. Me? Sexy? I looked like I'd gotten run over by a train. Still… nervous excitement made my stomach do a little flip. He found me attractive and somehow it was exciting.

"What would help then?" I asked. He watched me for a long moment contemplatively, his eyes swallowing me up. I felt breathless under his gaze.

"That depends. Are you into guys?" He asked. I felt my face heat up.

"Well, I don't know, I haven't been," I admitted. He hummed and drank some coffee.

"I wonder what gave Kairi that idea then," he murmured. "She's usually dead on about those kinds of things, you know?" I nodded.

"Well... in high school I fell in love with our friend Riku's eyes," I muttered before taking a long drink of caramel deliciousness. "And they assumed that I was in love with _him_ and am brokenhearted because he's dating my brother. That's pretty much it."

"With just his eyes?" Axel asked. I nodded, glancing at him.

"Yeah. I'm into green eyes, they're my kryptonite," I told him, "so Kairi figured it out and has been setting me up with guys with green eyes," I said irritably. Axel smiled warmly.

"That's really sweet," he murmured back.

"I find it mostly annoying," I huffed. Axel shook his head.

"I was talking about you, not her," he said. I stared into his eyes for a moment, blushing.

"Uhm, thanks," I murmured, embarrassed. Axel watched me curiously.

"So, what other things do you find attractive?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. A good, easy going personality is nice. I never really dated people in high school because I didn't click with anyone you know?" Axel nodded.

"I know what that's like, yeah."

"Like… It's really weird, I don't find myself even liking other people. Thinking about how two guys would even have sex makes my brain hurt," I admitted. Axel chuckled a little and apologized. I shook my head and the next words refused to come out at first. I had to push myself to say them. "But honestly, I think you're really attractive and I like your personality so far." I searched his eyes as if I were looking for an answer. "I don't really know what to do about it." Axel's lips curved upward.

"Well, I know that this is new to you and all but… do you want to be my Valentine's date this afternoon and see what it's like?" I bit my lower lip unsure. This could be his bait to draw me in. He could still be a psychopath. My history with Valentine's Day left me feeling dubious, but his next words helped me feel at ease. "You can tell me no at any time if you don't like it and we can just hang out or you can leave and I won't bother you. Whatever you want." I found myself smiling back.

"Okay."

"Cool, so what other things do you like?" I shrugged.

"Idunno," I murmured into my drink. "I'm kind of a recluse. I'm always down for gaming but I like going on new adventures too, just as long as it isn't too overwhelming. Too many people make me cringe."

"Have you gotten to see the crystal fissure here yet?" I nodded.

"Yeah, actually. It was really cool." He hummed softly.

"The marketplace?" I shook my head.

"My roommates have been trying to get me to go but I've been too busy with coursework," I explained.

"Want to go? There shouldn't be too many people right now and it's always pretty exciting because there's different vendors every month in the part that's in the old castle." I nodded, finishing off my coffee, finally feeling like my day was starting to go right.

"Sure, that sounds fun."

"Alright," the red-head agreed, chugging his beverage as well before taking my cup and throwing them both away in the garbage can that was beside his chair. "Let's go out the back, it isn't too far from here."

The air was considerably cooler outside and I shivered. Axel put his arm around me, pulling me close and my face heated up but I didn't pull away. He was really warm and it was actually really nice, wow… and he smelled amazing…"Is that better?" he asked. I nodded and muttered,

"Portable heater." Axel laughed and we walked like that in a comfortable silence to the old castle. It was huge and I glanced up at him. "We really get to go inside?" Axel nodded.

"It's pretty awesome." I nodded and reluctantly let him slip away to open the door for me. We spent the better part of that afternoon exploring the different booths and I was delighted to find that they had one that sold old video games, buying a few to add to my collections. Catty-corner from it had been a candy shop and Axel apparently had a sweet tooth for Sea Salt flavored candies and had gotten five pounds of them. He offered them to me to try but I had declined, chalking up to sounding too weird. Axel had insisted that I was missing out. I had insisted that I wasn't.

"Oh look at this," Axel murmured, tugging me along to a new booth. They sold wooden roses and he plucked down a blue one and handed it to me. I smiled. It was really cool. I held it out to him to give it back and he shook his head. "No, it's for you," he replied. I smiled at him as we kept exploring what the store offered, stopping next to bins of glittering sand in a rainbow of colors.

"What's this?"

The vender, and older man answered me. "It's a special sand from the Destiny Islands," he explained, "You mix it together with someone in a jar and seal it, winding your destinies together forever." I thought it sounded like a scam but Axel smiled at me and asked,

"What do you think? Want to do it?" I shrugged. He looked so stupidly excited that I didn't have the heart to tell him no.

"Sure, why not?" Axel nodded to the vendor who let us pick out a jar. Then, together we found different colors of sand and took turns adding layers before handing it over to be sealed.

"Are you having fun?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, actually, I am," I replied. The vendor handed the jar to Axel and he paid.

"There's a balcony over this way, want to see the canyons?" I nodded, going with him. We got there about thirty minutes before sunset. The view overlooked the wide array of canyons that were just outside of Hollow Bastion. It was breathtaking to see. My heart nearly stopped when his fingers slid into mine, clasping our hands together. It felt electric, jolting all the way up my arm and settling in my toes. We were all alone and when I looked up, he was looking down at me, newly sucking on one of those light blue candies.

"I know we didn't get to do much, but I had a lot of fun today too," he murmured, his voice low and serious. My heart stammered in my chest. "I don't really want it to be over," he admitted.

"We can hang out some more, watch a movie or something," I suggested. Axel smiled a bit.

"Are you sure? My cousin won't let you live it down if you bring me over tonight," he replied.

"So let's go to your place," I told him, "that way I can deny anything I want to." He chuckled and squeezed my hand gently.

"Okay but first, let's watch the sunset." I nodded, watching the sun slip lower and change the sky to hues of pink and peach. I leaned against his arm and he slipped his hand out of mine, wrapping his arm around me instead and pulling me in close. It felt nice. We stayed like that, just watching until the sky began to darken, stars dotting across it.

I glanced up at him. He was staring up at the stars. "Are you ready?" He didn't answer for a long moment. "Axel?" He glanced down at me, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was making a wish." I smiled despite myself. That was pretty adorable. "Yeah. Did you drive to the coffee shop or?" I shook my head.

"I walked there after class."

"Okay cool. My boss lives in the more affluent part of town and lets me rent out the old cottage on his property. It isn't too far from here. Do you mind walking?" I shook my head.

"Do you live alone?" I asked as we walked through the building together. Axel nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. That had to be nice but it had me wondering how he could afford it.

"Isn't that expensive?" Axel shook his head.

"I'm really good friends with Reno so he doesn't charge me very much, which helps out a lot." I nodded in agreement, knowing from experience.

It took us about twenty minutes to get there but it had been relaxing, neither of us saying much, just enjoying the other's company. When we got there, Axel unlocked the door and turned on the lights for me. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." I nodded, finding the living room and glanced back down the hall at him.

"Hey do you…" I began to ask, losing my train of thought when I saw that he was taking off his sweatshirt, his hip bones and abs were newly exposed, peeking out from under his t-shirt. My face was flaming. Holy shit he was sexy and yeah, _definitely_ in better shape than me. Axel hung the article of clothing on a hook on the door and fixed his shirt which had a band logo of some sort on it. He ran his fingers though his hair and hummed at me, those green eyes flashing up at me as he further adjusted his shirt. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Do you have any water?"

"Oh, yeah," he replied, slipping into a room that was to the right. I followed him through the quaint house, into the kitchen, watching him fill a glass from the filter on the refrigerator. He handed the cup to me. "Here you go." I took a sip and tried to figure out why I was so worked up. I didn't get attracted to guys. I just didn't. If Kairi had been right, I was never going to live it down.

"Thanks," I murmured back, feeling nervous.

"No problem," he replied, nodding. He inclined his head in the direction of the living room and asked, "Are you ready?" I nodded shakily, following him. The red-head paused to pluck up the bag with the candy, bringing it into the room. He clicked on a lamp and emptied the candy into a dish on one of the end tables. Then, he set the jar of sand and the rose next to it. I watched him as I sat down on the sofa. It was a dark grey woven fabric with a subtle chevron pattern with navy throw pillows on either end. There were also two leather armchairs flanking the fireplace. The TV was mounted above it. Axel picked up the remote and sat beside me. I smiled when I noticed that he was eating more candy and took another drink of water.

Instead of turning on the TV he stared at me for a long moment, the candy clicking against his teeth. I was about to ask what was wrong, feeling nervous, when he spoke. "I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to freak you out or anything but I've got to be honest, Roxas. I really like you." My heart hammered in my chest and I just stared at him. Axel bit his lower lip and I realized he was waiting for me to respond.

"I like you too and had a really good time today…" I began, closing my eyes and not wanting to hurt him, "But I'm kinda scared because I don't know what I'm doing or how to even be with a guy."

Axel didn't say anything for a long moment. I sucked in my breath sharply when lips pressed to mine in a warm caress, making me itch in anticipation. It didn't freak me out like it should have. It felt really, _really_ nice, actually. "But you don't mind," he murmured against my lips, "do you?" I opened my eyes, staring into vivid green and shook my head, my mouth opening and then closing.

"I don't know," I murmured back uncommitted. If I told him he was right, I knew that we couldn't go back if I was wrong and that was terrifying. I liked him, but I barely knew him or how to even turn him on. Axel gently tugged the water out of my grasp and set it on the coffee table, next to the remote.

My heart was hammering against my chest and I still couldn't fully believe that he'd kissed me and that I had enjoyed it. He grasped the side of my face, making my breath catch, and whispered, "Then why haven't you rejected me?" and did it again and wow he was good at kissing... I didn't realize until he had broken the kiss that his other hand was rubbing my hip gently. It felt good. He leant close, his nose brushing against mine, his eyes still locked onto mine, sparkling with desire. "Hmm, Roxas?" he purred. My heart was pounding out of control, fear and excitement keeping consent just at the tip of my tongue. It was entirely in my hands, all I had to do was say no and he'd back off.

His lips caught mine in a deep caress, and I watched those lovely green eyes slide shut before doing the same. He tugged me closer, pulling me onto his lap and I moved with him, straddling his hips. His hands slid up my shirt touching my ribs and sliding up my chest, his touches firm. I grasped his shoulders just to have something to hold onto. It felt good, kissing him. I relaxed into his touches as he began to rub and caress my body, his hands felt amazing and were touching me everywhere. Then, he pulled back, changed his angle and kissed me more slowly, more deliberately, pushing his tongue into my mouth.

The first sensation that hit me was the taste. Salty and sweet, just like how he had described the candy. He had been right. I _was_ missing out. Then, he brushed his tongue against mine slowly, deeply, sensually, my breath catching as his big hands slid low, past my hips and squeezing. I whimpered into his mouth, moving my tongue against his and trembling. It felt so good but I couldn't keep up with him. I had to break away for air.

Gasping, I pulled back. Our eyes met and the gorgeous red-head watched me for a moment before leaning close. He kissed the spot where my jaw met my ear before moving down my neck, biting and suckling at the skin. I groaned in pleasure, tilting my head to allow him better access and his hands grasped my ass, tugging me closer. I gasped breathlessly when his arousal touched mine and he rocked our hips together, kissing me again like he was going to make me his. It felt so good, but I wasn't ready for it.

"That's too far," I protested completely breathless. Dreamy green eyes locked with mine and his hands moved back up to my waist.

"Sorry," he murmured back. I panted for a moment. "Can I kiss you for a while and then hold you? Is that okay?" I blinked at him.

"Why do you want to kiss me?" Axel smirked. Damn he looked sexy. "I like kissing and…" his grin faded, "Like I told you already… I really like you." I swallowed, wishing my heart would stop beating so fast.

"Okay," I murmured back. Axel grinned sharply, our mouths reconnecting again and again, so quickly that my head was spinning. Then he was going deeper, his tongue sliding against mine before finally pulling back, biting my lower lip sensually and delving back in. He hummed pleasurably when I kissed him back, satisfied after a few moments. Our noses brushed and I was panting. Axel smiled.

"Do you still want to watch a movie?" I nodded. Together we readjusted and I found myself laying on his chest. His heart was beating steadily and a little fast and he was so warm. "Comfortable?" I nodded, watching the TV as he flipped through the channels. Finally we found one together. Some cheesy romance that I hadn't seen before with lines like "you complete me…" Axel snickered and I smiled.

"You know, I hate Valentine's Day," I told him, peering up into his face. The dimmed lights made his face look softer. His lips curved upward.

"I would too, if I were you," he replied. I shook my head.

"Man, you don't even know that half of it. I was having such a shit day until I met you." Green eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Do tell," he urged. I frowned.

"My brother's cat peed on all of my clean clothes and I wrecked my phone if that helps." Axel laughed softly and shook his head.

"Man, that's awful." His eyes glittered in amusement as they looked into mine. "Hopefully this one wasn't too bad though." I smiled up at him.

"No, actually, at least half of it has been nice."

Sometime after that, we resumed watching the movie, making fun of it here and there, laughing at the cheesy lines. It was awesome. Axel ordered a heart-shaped pizza but I had fallen asleep on him. He'd told me later when he took me home around ten o'clock that he hadn't had the heart to wake me up and sent most of it home with me instead, along with the rose. He kept the sand.

"Goodnight," he murmured. I nodded.

"Thanks again," I murmured back. Axel smiled, watching me get out of the car.

"Any time, if you want to do it again, let me know," replied.

"Sounds good, see you around?" Axel nodded and I shut the door. He waited, making sure that I got back into my house safely before driving away. I was looking forward to seeing him again sometime. If nothing else, I'd made a good friend tonight.

xXx

A/n: I may or may not continue this, I haven't decided. Let me know what you think? Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thank you for you kind encouragement, I'm glad that you're enjoying this... I apologize if I'm a bit slow with my updates. I took a blow to the head around the time I was in the middle of final-reviewing this and got a concussion -_- and I'm still a bit limited. If I exert myself too much I get dizzy which makes me really sick and a migraine and really drained. I couldn't read or write for a few days without overdoing it.

xXx

The moment I walked in the door, I was ambushed. I screamed like a little girl, flailing and almost dropping pizza all over Kairi who was right there when I walked in, spying on me apparently. It was embarrassing as hell and I was sure that my face matched her hair. She was a little thing, five foot two, one hundred pounds, but she could be a thousand kinds of intimidating. Her lips curled upward smugly and I was _really_ glad that I'd forgotten my rose in Axel's car. "What are you _doing?"_ I asked, "Are you _out_ _of your mind?_ " Her grin widened and she was looking at me knowingly, just like she had when she had set me up with Axel. I didn't like it.

"So Axel brought you home, huh? That's a nice change. How was your date?" She asked sweetly. I rolled my eyes. _Yeah right._ She wouldn't be getting any answers out of _me._ She had seen nothing other than a platonic friendship and therefore she could prove nothing. _So_ _there_.

"How do you think it was? I told you, _never again_ ," I grumbled back, giving her my most grumpy, obnoxious scowl. I could be _just_ as stubborn as she was and I wasn't going to give in. She clicked her tongue at me in disapproval. Good. I was about eighty-five percent sure she'd bought it. Now I could eat my pizza in peace. Probably. Gripping it protectively, I shut the front door and eyed her warily.

"You're such a Grumpy Gus about Valentine's Day, Roxas. Did you seriously ruin it?" She asked, looking at me disapprovingly. I shrugged, shuffling past her.

"That's none of your business, Kairi. I showed up and that's all that matters, right?"

"Fine. I _know_ Axel, so I'll just ask _him,_ you ingrate," she shot back, smirking. "I know you guys did _something_ because he dropped you off. I _will_ find out," she promised. I nodded my head.

"Okay. Prepare yourself to be disappointed," I said, rolling my eyes. She put her hands on her hips.

"You need to stop self-sabotaging, Roxas, or you're never going to be happy!" she scolded me. She was a psychology minor and so she thought she knew everything there was to know about psycho-analyzing. I rolled my eyes.

 _"Yeah._ Uh-huh. For the thousandth time, _I am not gay_ ," I muttered back grumpily. She shook her head at me and I edged closer to my room.

I was almost there, just a little closer and I could escape. I could practically taste freedom when Sora spied me from his spot on the couch, brightening. He gave me a funny look when he noticed my outfit. I raised my eyebrow at him, daring him to join in. It didn't stop him, of course. Why would it? "Hey Roxas, uhm, what's with your outfit? Were you trying to scare the guy off?" He asked, giggling and falling into Riku. "It must not have worked if he bought you food," he teased. Huh. He was actually onto something there. I'd have to do that on purpose if they tried this ever again. I shot Kairi a meaningful look and she rolled her eyes at me. Namine seemed to be missing, to my relief. She must have gone to bed instead of trying to spy on me, like a _normal_ person.

"Your cat used my clothes as a litter box. _Again_ ," I said, scowling at him. "Dude you need to get your cat under control. Seriously, one more time and I'm putting her outside." Sora's eyes widened in horror.

"How could you threaten my baby?!" he cried. Riku quietly consoled him with, all I could assume was sweet nothings because of how my brother giggled, and shot me a glare. I rolled my eyes in disgust. My brother could do no wrong in Riku's eyes and it was nauseating. Kairi walked past me and sat by them, texting, probably trying to see what Axel had to say. I sighed tiredly.

"Whatever Sor. I'm going to bed. Your cat had better not be in my room again. I have a window and a tree. I _will_ use them." Sora hurried up from his spot, and to my room to check. I frowned deeply when he came back with the black haired blue eyed demon, glaring at it, and walked down the hall to my room, slamming the door behind me. I tossed the pizza box down on my bed and stripped down to my boxers, and out of my hideously mismatched clothes. I was not very thrilled about having to rewash my clothes _again_. I didn't have time for that crap. Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I picked up the basket and set it outside the door before slamming my door again, for good measure.

I muttered under my breath about Sora's cat, Xion, and flopped down on my bed, rubbing at my eyes tiredly. That cat caused me way too much stress and was too dense to feel my disdain for it. Just like Sora, sometimes. My stomach grumbled and I opened the box of pizza, smiling a little at the mostly heart shape, despite myself. Somehow it was making everything a little better, at least. Just like Axel had today. I thought about Axel, and what we had done at his place, feeling a warm flash of arousal. It was embarrassing and confusing as hell but it had been really nice too.

I propped myself up and ate a piece of mostly cold pizza, chewing thoughtfully. The last time I'd kissed a guy it had been a good friend of mine, during my freshman year of college at Traverse Town. Well, the last time I'd kissed a guy _back._ Getting a surprise attack kiss from Vexen out of nowhere did _not_ count. Anyway, I had chosen my friend Hayner mostly because he was someone I could trust when it came to experimenting with my sexuality but I just hadn't liked him that way. I mean, he was awesome but I just couldn't think of him like that. He wasn't bad looking... he was actually cute in his own way but not to me. I had preferred his personality to his looks, honestly, but he had been good enough at the time. It wasn't like his face was a bowl of oatmeal with two eyes and a mouth thrown in there or anything.

Why had I felt the need to do this if I wasn't gay? Well, I'd actually wondered from time to time if my friends had been right. When I had vented to him, Hayner had been awesome about helping me with trying to figure it out and settling the matter once and for all. Back then, kissing him hadn't felt like anything but I hadn't liked him as more than a friend either, so we hadn't done anything more than make out. We were still close, no hard feelings, and he's kept it a secret but that's why I was so confused now. I'd thought it'd given me the proof I'd needed to firmly deny everything my friends were saying but… with Axel it had been completely different.

I mean _completely_ different. I was attracted to him both physically and to his personality and it wasn't something I had experienced before. I supposed that I hadn't had much to choose from in Traverse Town for guys but I had been on other dates, here, and no one had made me feel the way that Axel did. All he'd had to do was touch me and it was like getting struck by lightning. It left my body completely haywire. Then, when he'd kissed me, it had felt _amazing_. Thinking about it made me want to do it more. A lot _more,_ unlike with Hayner. I really hoped he wasn't going to out me to Kairi because I actually wanted to see him again and I didn't want my friends to ruin it.

xXx

The next morning, I got my answer. I had been minding my own business and innocently eating my cereal when Kairi came into the kitchen, absolutely moping. I mean it looked like someone had completely ruined her entire day and kicked a puppy while they were at it. She looked miserable. It was really weird to see her so out of character. I munched away, ignoring her mostly and drinking my coffee, hoping that it meant she was going to leave me alone. She sat down across from me and stared at me until I was forced to acknowledge her.

"You're being creepy," I said without looking at her. Her pout deepened.

"What did you do to Axel?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow at her. Well, this was a new development… I shrugged pretending not to care.

"I don't know, what did I do?" I asked, my mouth full of cereal. She wrinkled her nose at me.

"That's so gross," she complained. I obliged her by closing my mouth while I chewed. "He said that all you guys did was hang out and watch a movie but I don't believe it." I stared at her and lazily ate another spoonful of cheerios. I shrugged.

"Whatever. I don't really care." She watched me for a moment.

"He _scolded_ me," she said sounding offended, "and he told me to stop setting you up with guys. Why would he do that?" I looked at her, completely serious.

"We made out and cuddled like gay lovers. Maybe it gave him the wrong impression," I told her. I got the exact response I'd been wanting.

"Roxas, don't be a jerk!" I smirked at her.

"Well if you don't want to believe me…." I said, digging into my cereal. Kairi sighed in exasperation but not defeat. Not yet. I really needed to thank Axel for this. Sora walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bagel, taking notice of Kairi's demeanor.

"Hey what's wrong, Kairi?" he asked. She huffed.

"Roxas is rubbing his date in my face," she said with a pouty frown. Sora looked at me hopefully.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'hanging out'," I corrected smugly. Sora's expression flat lined and he looked at Kairi pityingly. Namine checked herself over in the hallway mirror, fixing her hair as she walked into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, we'll find the right guy for you, Roxas," she said encouragingly. I took another bite of cereal.

"Maybe you should listen to Axel," I told them, "he said if I'm questioning my sexuality, throwing random guys at me isn't going to help." Kairi's expression lifted and I shot her down. "He was questioning _you_. The first thing I said to him is that I'm not gay," I told her smugly, watching her hopes crash and burn all over again. Today was officially awesome. Shattering their hopes and dreams of forcing me to admit that I was gay was epic.

Riku came into the kitchen and Sora bounded over to him like a goddamn gazelle, making a small noise of glee before giving him an Eskimo kiss. _Ew_. I rolled my eyes and stuffed the rest of my food in my mouth in case they had any more questions, putting my bowl in the sink and taking my coffee with me as I left.

xXx

I began to frequent the coffee shop where Axel worked, hoping to catch him at his job. I didn't know how else to find him without just randomly showing up at his house, which seemed really weird, so I settled for looking for him at his job. Yeah, I know, that sounded _so_ much better... but I didn't know how else to talk to him without Kairi catching on. If I started looking for him at the university, she would know and then I'd be right back at square one. She had actually backed off because of what Axel had said to her and it was really, _really_ nice. So I wanted to thank him.

It was a Friday night two weeks later when fate intervened. It was the night that all of us got together to play video games and eat pizza when I saw him again, actually. ...Or I guess you could say it was Saturday morning, technically. Namine was the first to ask if I had seen Axel again. It hadn't bothered me too much because it had been almost a whole three weeks since either he or my sexuality had been mentioned. When I had shaken my head, too distracted by Mario Kart to answer, Sora had made the suggestion that we should invite him to game night next Friday. I glared at him and lost my lead in the game, just as Kairi mildly intervened.

"We would have to change our game night around. Axel is always working on Friday nights until an ungodly hour, so he'd miss most of it," she told him. Sora wrinkled his nose.

"Ew. What does he do?" he asked. Kairi shrugged.

"He bartends part time somewhere. I can't remember the place," she said, sipping at her coke. I felt a ridiculous amount of relief and nodded, trying to sound indifferent, even though that information was extremely helpful and I had been really wanting to see him.

"That would be problematic, wouldn't it?" I asked, feeling triumphant as I threw a turtle shell and passed Riku's character. Riku cursed, trying to regain control as he spun out while Sora nudged me with his foot.

"You should invite him over sometime, Rox, that way we can hang out with your new friend too," he encouraged.

"He's not my friend Sora, we hung out once," I mumbled back. Riku's lips curved upward.

"That's why you should have him come over. Maybe if he gets to know you and your friends better, you guys will turn out like me and Sora," he cooed. I said nothing, huffing in frustration. I'd always preferred him 'silent and reserved', as Sora liked to describe him, all starry-eyed. I mostly just thought he was a jerk who didn't like to socialize with people he felt were beneath him. Unfortunately for him, he had to put up with me because of dating my brother.

Hah, yeah right. Pfft. As if. Like him and Sora…? Okay, even if Axel and I became something we would never be that disgustingly gushy about each other. Plus I was _not_ going to invite him over here and scare him away. He seemed like a cool and understanding guy and was probably used to Kairi but I didn't want to lose our friendship yet by pushing it. I concentrated on the game but slipped to third place by the time I crossed the final finish line. I stared at the screen blankly, not wanting to deal with it anymore. Not tonight, not ever.

"I'm going to bed," I mumbled.

"Already?" Sora pouted.

" _Yes_ ," I told him with a scoff. I heard Riku say something about me not being able to handle being teased and sexual frustration as I walked down the hall and clicked the door shut, locking it behind me. I switched off the light for a lamp and flopped down on the bed with a sigh wanting to be anywhere else. I closed my eyes, listening to my friends murmuring in the distance and laughing here and there. I knew that they were worried about me but the harassment about my sexuality was getting old. I just wanted to get away from them and disappear for a while.

I checked my phone. It was only nine minutes until midnight and I wasn't even tired yet. My brother and our friends and I were usually up most of the night gaming. I just didn't feel like sleeping yet but I didn't know what to do. I thought about maybe seeing if Axel was around, now that I knew that he was working. I had been wanting to thank him anyway, at _least,_ and I hadn't had luck running into him at his job yet. What he had done for me had been really awesome. Besides he was nice to be around and had cable and his own place. He also didn't bother me about whether I liked him or not and was really nice to talk to.

I thought about it and frowned. My friends wouldn't get it if I told them why I was going. That meant that leaving out the front door wasn't an option, so I put on my shoes and a sweatshirt and opened my window. I climbed down the tree that was outside of my room, just like I used to do back home when I wanted to get away. I had actually picked this room for that reason. No one would miss me anyway. They would assume that I was being grumpy in my room and avoiding the world and life, like the recluse I liked to be. Which would be perfect for once.

While I liked the idea of seeing Axel again, I hadn't decided if I wanted to go to Axel's workplace yet or not. I mostly just wanted to get away for a while. I was hoping that a walk would clear my head a little, anyway. The coffee shop was a few miles away, at least, so it would take me a while to get there. I would have plenty of time to decide.

The walk was nice. I didn't have to think about anything, which was amazing. I did feel a little bad about not telling my friends where I was going… but if they wanted to bother me I had my phone. So, I let my feet carry me and I found myself downtown, not far from the coffee shop. What was the name of it again? I walked by an antique store, a restaurant, a thrift sore, the pet store, and then my feet stopped at 'The Perky Parrot', humming at the name. I supposed that it made sense because it was in the same building as the pet store. Maybe Reno owned them both.

The advertising looked similar surrounding each store anyway and they had matching awnings. 'Dogs welcome, children must be on a leash' was written on the pet store door and I smiled a bit. It was kind of a topsy-turvy idea that continued into the coffee shop, one where animals ruled, and I liked it. I actually wanted to check it out sometime. While school kept the children away, of course. Otherwise it would be terrible.

I put my hands in my pockets, shivering a bit as I stared at the door to The Perky Parrot, hesitating for a long moment. Before I was ready for it, a tipsy couple staggered out, giggling. The boyfriend held the door for me and I smiled, thanking him before going in. I glanced back at them and watched them go across the street to another bar called The Afterlife. When they disappeared, I wandered into the shop. The music was loud, coming from a decent sounding live band, and the lights were dimmed. I was beginning to get a little nervous because there were so many people and I hadn't seen him yet. It had been about ten minutes since I had nervously checked to see if my friends had followed me and I was considering leaving because it could have been a set up to see if I'd go looking for Axel. I wouldn't put it past them to do something like that. Actually I really couldn't get that thought out of my head and was ready to get out of there when I saw a flash of red in my peripheral vision.

Axel's hair was hard to miss on any day but tonight it was tamer than usual because it was pulled back into a low ponytail. It still framed his face in the front but wasn't nearly as wild. He was behind another counter further in the shop that I hadn't seen right away. I watched him for a moment, unable to look away. He was just finishing mixing a drink and placed it in front of an awaiting customer, talking to the man with a familiar banter, as if he knew him. He hadn't seen me yet and so I looked around myself one more time. When I didn't see anybody I knew, I approached the counter and took a seat when Axel started cleaning up. It was just the two of us. His back was to me and my stomach was twisting nervously. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the bar's logo and a black and white print of a Macaw on it, dark jeans and those converse shoes. His clothes hugged his body just right, leaving little to the imagination and I found myself staring at him, trying to pull myself together enough to speak. He put a bottle of alcohol on the top shelf and I caught the flash of a tattoo on his left wrist that I hadn't seen last time.

"Hey there, bartender," I greeted finally. Recognizing my voice, Axel paused and then turned with a smile, his gaze falling on me immediately. His green eyes glittered with delight when he approached and he rested his forearms on the counter, hugging his biceps with his hands as he lent dangerously close. It was so unexpected that my breath caught but I didn't pull back.

"Hey there, cutie, I wasn't expecting to see _you_ here," he teased. My throat went dry. Goddamn he smelled nice and looked sexy and he was all sorts of in my space so suddenly and... "What can I get you?" …and his voice was like _honey_. Holy damn. I swallowed, trying to concentrate.

"That depends, do you have a minute?" Axel smiled, those gorgeous green eyes never leaving mine, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Sure, I can take a break. Let me grab Reno." I waited, watching him go, burning up with anticipation. He came back a little while later with a red-headed man with blue eyes. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought they were brothers, they looked so similar.

Axel said something to him before turning to me with another smile. I hadn't seen him in about three weeks and I'd almost forgotten how attractive he was. His smile widened and he put his arm around my shoulders, guiding me to a private spot, away from the customers that were talking loudly.

"Thanks, for what you said to Kairi," I blurted out, suddenly way too nervous. Axel sat down and patted the spot beside him. Shuddering, I sat down next to him, fidgeting with the zipper to my sweater.

"It needed to be said," he replied, completely calm and relaxed. He watched me for a long moment and I stared into his beautiful green eyes, unable to look away. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"That was pretty much it," I murmured back, feeling stupid. I really hadn't thought this through. His eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Oh I see. You came to my job and wanted to see me in private, just to thank me?" he asked. I swallowed, hesitating for a moment. My stomach flipped nervously.

"Well… I wanted to see you again," I admitted.

"Oh, I see," he murmured back, "well here I am." I nodded, feeling nervous. Suddenly, he lent closer and my breath was hitching, "Or did you have something else in mind?" he hummed.

"What else would I have in mind, Axel?" I asked quietly. My heart was racing. Axel shrugged his shoulders coyly with a furtive smile and it did weird things to my heart. Like make it skip beats and speed up at the same time.

"I don't know. You said I might be able to get you something if I had a minute," he teased. "Remember?" I swallowed. "Or did you forget?" Somehow the game he was playing was dangerous and exciting and I got caught up in it.

"What if I did forget?" I asked, playing along. Axel smirked and it made my heart hammer against my chest.

"I might be able to help you remember," he murmured back. My breath caught when his slightly parted lips pressed to mine, caressing them warmly. He didn't push. He waited patiently, those dreamy green eyes staring into mine, not advancing the kiss. It felt wonderful. After a long heartbeat, he pulled back slightly and I leant forward, automatically following but stopped myself. "Was it something like that?" he asked, smiling knowingly. My cheeks flushed scarlet and I thought they were going to burn right off of my face.

"M-maybe," I whispered back. Looking pleased, Axel murmured,

"Well, I'm off in about forty-five minutes. If you want to, we could go back to my place and I can refresh your memory." The heat in my face was going straight to my head and resettling in more inappropriate places. Axel was being so straightforward and unashamed, I was so turned on and my brain was so fried that I accepted. I mean, it _must_ have been. There was no way that I had the guts to accept an offer like that in my right mind.

Axel's startling green eyes widened a fraction. He was just as surprised as me. Then they sparkled with approval and desire which worked me up even more. "I should get back now," he told me. I nodded. "I'll come find you when I'm done." I nodded again as I watched him walk away, not so sure that my voice was going to cooperate if I tried to use it. My mind was racing and my head was spinning at the possibilities of what he could have meant and what he probably _did_ mean and it was the last thing that I had been expecting when I had come here tonight. Holy shit.

I still hadn't fully calmed down by the time he came back around two in the morning. It felt like it was happening so fast. Axel was wearing a sweatshirt with the bar's logo on it. He offered his hand and asked, "Ready?" and with a nod I took it, letting him help me up. We slipped out the back door and he opened his car door for me. I fumbled in the dark with my seatbelt, clicking it in place and anxiously watching him get in as well. When the dome light turned on he smiled and said, "Oh hey, you forgot this," plucking the rose from under his visor and handing it to me as he sat down. I took it, staring into his eyes for a long moment.

"T-thanks," I stammered back. He stared back until the dome light dimmed out before looking forward. God, what was wrong with me? I was okay with the idea of kissing him again. I mean I was _really_ okay with _that_ but I'd never felt this way about anyone. I didn't get worked up like this. Ever. I needed to relax. Axel started the car but didn't put it into gear yet. It was like he was looking for the right thing to say.

"I'm glad you came tonight. I haven't been able to get you out of my head," he said quietly. "I wasn't sure if I was going to see you again or not." I clutched the rose, my heart thumping wildly in my chest.

"Me too, Axel, I mean, I _wanted_ to see you but I wasn't sure how I was going to see you again. Then Kairi said you were working tonight, so…" He glanced at me, smiling gently.

"Did you fix your phone?" he asked. I nodded, showing him. He took it from me, punching in his number, showing me the new contact information. "There, now I'm not so far away, right?" I smiled back.

"Yeah," I murmured back, "thanks for that." The light from my cellphone dimmed and Axel's gaze never wandered from my face. He was still holding onto it when he lent forward and kissed me, his warm lips caressing mine, and then again. My eyes slid shut and our mouths opened at the same time, our tongues tangling together connecting deeper and faster. I'd missed it, a lot. He set the device down on the dashboard and then grasped the back of my head, pulling me closer and steadying me. I kissed him back, completely lost in the moment until there was a knock on the window.

Reno was grinning at us and I died a little. Axel smirked back and rolled down the window. "Get a room, yo!" he teased with a wink.

"Creep!" Axel said with a laugh. I hid my face behind my hand, completely embarrassed, making Axel's boss laugh. I didn't even want to know what he thought about this.

"Don't worry Roxas, it's alright," he said with a grin. I blinked, startled, and turned my face toward him.

"Do I know you?" I asked, hoping that he didn't know about all the times I'd been looking for Axel at his shop. That would be so embarrassing. Reno shook his head.

"Now you do. It's nice to have a face with the name. Axel won't shut up about you," he said with a smirk that became wolfish as he pulled away, " _have a good night Axel_ , and nice meeting you Roxas." Axel shook his head, watching him go.

"Sorry about that," he said, putting the car into gear. I shrugged smiling a bit, laughing aloud in amusement and relief as he rolled his window back up.

"He seems like a fun boss," I murmured finally, with a grin. Axel nodded.

"We're pretty good friends," he said, during the drive. I smiled, recognizing that we were getting close. It wasn't far to go by car at all.

"So you don't shut up about me, huh?" I asked. Somehow, it was really exciting.

Axel pulled into his driveway and parked before he answered me. "That's right," he told me. Our eyes met. He was smiling gently and my stomach was twisting itself into knots. "Does that scare you?" I shook my head and he grinned. "Still want to come inside?" he asked, "Please say yes." My heart stammered in my chest.

"Absolutely," I told him. Axel's smile widened. He shut off the engine and we both got out of the car, walking to the front door which only took him a moment to unlock. Axel tossed his keys into a bowl beside the door before shutting it behind us and flicking on the light. Then, he was kissing me again and stumbling a little, I looped my arm around him so I wouldn't fall. I kissed him back, melting into the kiss, and he grinned at me.

"Is that better? Do you remember now?" I smiled back, pretending to think deeply about it, and he kissed me, slowly, deeply. I was breathing a little heavily when he broke the kiss and hummed softly.

"I still seem to be missing a cheesy movie," I told him seriously. Axel chuckled and kissed me again.

"Hmm, how about tomorrow sometime," he suggested.

"Tomorrow?" I asked. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, wanna have a sleepover?" I laughed at him.

"Let me ask my mom first and then we can build forts and have pillow fights like good boys." Axel snorted at my sarcasm and I clutched at my heart, feigning hurt.

"Yeah, we'll have to behave ourselves like good children, now, or it just wouldn't be right," he said with a smirk. My heart pounded at the way he said it. "Right, Roxas?"

"You're so bad," I said, laughing aloud at the invitation in his voice. Axel's smirk widened and he took my hand, clasping our fingers together, tugging gently. I squeezed his hand back and followed him. As we went past the living room, to a new room, my breath caught. We were just outside his bedroom. My heart was pounding wildly as he turned to me with a grin and gently tugged me past the threshold and into a kiss. Then he was kissing me deeply, leading me until the backs of my legs bumped into something and I tripped on his bed. Axel guided me down and moved with me, never breaking the kiss, even as he climbed onto the bed with me. I stared into his eyes, my stomach twisting nervously when he broke away. He reached over and clicked on a lamp before looking down at me again.

"Yeah, but you're still here," he said softly, those green eyes swallowing me up.

With a defiant smirk, I shrugged and told him, "I can always go sleep on the couch and watch free cable in my _own_ fort." There was nothing stopping me from getting away, it would have been really easy to get up and walk out. That is… until Axel's lips tugged upward and he lent close, making my breath catch.

"Okay," he agreed, and when I didn't resist, he closed the space between us. I kissed him back and it felt so good. He grasped the side of my face and kissed me more deeply, his tongue brushing against mine and I was breathless by the time that he pulled away. With a smirk, Axel pulled off his shirt and his sweatshirt, tossing them somewhere across the room. I swallowed, staring at his chest, at the muscles on his torso, catching glimpses of more tattoos, and felt my face redden. Axel's lips curved upward into a Cheshire grin and he let me appreciate his body for a moment or two longer. Then his fingers touched my chin, raising it, and his lips locked with mine while he set about unzipping my sweatshirt and tugging it off. Somewhere in between kisses I lost my shirt too. Axel straddled my hips, pushing me into the mattress. I was panting as I stared into his eyes and he lent down as his lips tugged upward.

Our chests pressed together and the skin to skin contact felt amazing. He kissed me deeply before moving down my neck, biting, licking, suckling where the base of my neck met my shoulder, making me groan and I held onto him tightly, my nails biting into his skin. My eyes fluttered shut when his hot mouth found one of my nipples, his fingers playing with the other, and I was moaning and gasping. It was all new to me and it felt _so good_ , don't get me wrong, but I didn't know how far I could let this go… it couldn't be much more… I didn't know how to make him feel good if it came to that and the last thing I wanted to do was disappoint him. My hands buried themselves into his hair, and it was so soft. I pulled hard and he switched to the other. I was a gasping, moaning mess, and judging from the expression on his face, he loved it. I sucked in my breath sharply when confident fingers worked the button of my jeans, the fabric giving away.

He waited, working his way back up my neck, and when I didn't deny him, his hand touched me intimately, stroking tantalizingly slowly, kneading the heated flesh. I shuddered, arching into him. Any objections I had about going too far died when he kissed me deeply. His fingers wrapped around me, beginning to move up and down and I moaned into his mouth. I moved with him, jolts of pleasure shooting through me. I was shaking uncontrollably. He kissed me again and again as he stroked, teasing my lower lip between his teeth, not stopping until I was painfully hard.

Reluctantly, Axel forced himself slow down. He kissed my forehead gently and hesitated for a long moment, his hips pressing into mine when he pulled his hand away. He was just as hard as me. I opened my eyes, panting and staring right into emerald green. His arms were on either side of my head and he was propping himself up. Axel was unbelievably close and his eyes were sparkling from arousal, hot with lust, and it made my breath catch. I was just beginning to realize that he must have wanted me just as much as I'd wanted him when he spoke.

"I don't want to stop, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he told me gently. I froze, feeling my stomach do an icy flop, feeling like I'd failed. I'd let it go too far and now I was going to disappoint him. He must have seen both the panic and arousal in my eyes because he kissed me again, calming me as his tongue tangled with mine.

"But I… I don't even know _how to_ do it, I…" I had never been so embarrassed and turned on at the same time in my life. Or so disappointed to turn someone down. His lips stole my words away as he kissed me gently.

"I know. That's why I'll _show you_ ," he murmured, our lips brushing, and I moaned. "All you have to do is say yes and I'll make you feel so good, I _promise_."

"…I don't want to disappoint you," I protested weakly. Axel smiled, looking entirely too attractive. His lips caressed mine and then moved along my jawline in gentle kisses.

"Even if you tell me to stop, you won't disappoint me," he said in my ear. My heart was pounding ridiculously fast.

"Are you sure..?" I asked. Axel nodded and my stomach was twisting nervously as I nodded back and told him yes. Axel kissed me deeply and thoroughly, rocking our hips together and pushing me further into the mattress. His hands were touching me everywhere with pleasurable caresses and when his lips traveled down my throat, I groaned, gasping when he went lower and lower with those burning kisses. I moaned as I became more and more aroused, the further he went, pausing at my naval.

He tugged off my shoes and then my pants and boxers. My socks went next and my face was flaming. I bit my lower lip as strong arms repositioned me, pulling me further onto the bed. I was completely naked and I didn't like feeling so exposed. It was terrible. Axel was sitting up, looking at me, his eyes fiery and filled with lust. Grinning sharply he grasped my legs, pulling them apart and into my chest when he bent down, which was _worse_.Or at least I thought it was until he began to explore the previously unavailable skin with his lips and _tongue, t_ ortuously slowly. I moaned my mind breaking a little when his tongue thrust inside of me, thrusting in and out, exploring thoroughly, leaving me trembling and moaning. My toes were curling because it felt so good. I was gasping for more, my entire body shuddering.

He grasped my erection in response, tracing the length up and down and then _up_ with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. Then, he began to suck, moving his head up and down. It was the most amazing sensation I'd ever felt in my life and I was writhing in pleasure. My fingers were trembling and I moaned loudly, digging them into his hair and pulling hard but when I tried to move, he held me down, bobbing his head faster. I was shaking and moaning, gasping for more, ready to bend to his every whim. I felt so close to orgasming when he stopped that I groaned miserably. Smiling gently and breathing a little hard, Axel kissed the corner of my mouth and got undressed. My heart was pounding as I watched. Every part of him was perfect. He was gorgeous.

"Still okay?" he asked gently. I swallowed, nodding nervously. He smiled and I felt myself melting, even before he kissed me. "Good, because I want you now, _and I can't wait anymore_ ," he murmured against my lips, making me moan, " _please say yes_." I pulled his tempting mouth down into a kiss and he kissed me back, watching me with those beautiful green eyes.

 _"Yes, Axel,"_ I groaned between kisses. Moaning softly, he returned the kiss. A sexy grin curved at his lips as he broke away and straddled my hips, raised on his knees. "Does it hurt?" I asked, worriedly. Axel's grin widened and then he held my erection in place and pushed _down_. I have to take back what I said before. _This_ was the most amazing sensation I'd ever felt in my entire life. "O-oh my God, _ah!"_ I gasped breathlessly, arching into him as he slowly opened around me, his yielding flesh taking me in. He angled his hips, rubbing a spot inside that had him moaning and shaking in pleasure as he gradually took me in. The noises he was making turned me on like crazy. His body was perfect, warm and tight… I was gasping and moaning and losing my mind.

"Only a little," he murmured back, panting as he went deeper. He was stroking himself looking sexy as hell and smiling at me blissfully. I wanted to move like crazy. He was so hot and a little slick and the pressure around me was so amazing as his body squeezed me with a velvety caress. It was so perfect... _he_ was so perfect... that I knew that I wanted to do this again. Soon. I was still trembling and moaning when Axel clasped our hands together, his cheeks flushing as he took in more of me, moving up and down slowly, moaning in pleasure. Every shift, every movement, made me gasp from the ecstasy. I wanted more. Axel grinned sharply when he bent down and kissed me again. "I happen to be ready," he told me with a naughty grin, "because I've been hoping to see you again," he teased, "and I've wanted you like this since I met you," he admitted, his words going straight to my throbbing arousal.

"Holy shit, _Axel_ ," I moaned helplessly. Then he began to move his hips faster, crying out loudly in ecstasy. He was lifting himself up and then pushing back down hard, faster and faster. Awkwardly, I moved with him as much as I could and it felt amazing. I pulled him down into a kiss and he kissed back passionately. I liked it better like this, with his chest pressed against mine. It felt closer, more intimate. He gasped, moaning into my mouth when I began to thrust into him, becoming more confident as his moans encouraged me, and it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard in my life. I began to thrust harder and he threw away all of his restraint, moving against me wildly, making my entire body tremble. I didn't last long after that and as I got close, I felt the pleasure and the heat flood through me, pulsing powerfully. I cried out, coming hard, deep inside. He gasped in pleasure, his body clenching around me shortly after as he came all over my stomach, those beautiful emeralds glistening. He was drenched in sweat and his face was flushed and the unmistakable orgasmic pleasure made him look absolutely breathtaking.

His body was still trembling, even when it was over. Panting, he rolled onto his back, trying to catch his breath. We looked at one another and his lips tugged upward into a satisfied grin. I couldn't look away.

"Don't tell her this… but Kairi might have right," I told him tiredly. Axel laughed back amusedly. He opened his arm to me and I rolled closer, resting my head on his chest. It felt perfect. His heart was beating wildly and he smelled spicy and sweaty. It was driving me crazy. Axel's grin widened.

 _"Might_ have, huh? I'd be happy to help you figure out if you like it if you weren't satisfied," he teased, his fingers trailing along my skin. "Your secret's safe with me," he told me, winking.

"Yeah," I whispered back, feeling dazed.

"Yeah?" he teased back. I kissed him, pulling him closer and he grinned, kissing me back.

"I wouldn't _mind_ learning more but I _was_ , Axel," I panted. He blushed but smiled, pleased. "You were so amazing… I haven't ever been attracted to anyone like I am to you…" I admitted. Grinning, Axel kissed me deeply. "I can't believe that you wanted someone like me…"

Laughing in amusement the red-head shook his head, trailing his fingers through my hair. "Haven't you figured out how sexy I think you are yet?" he asked. My face reddened.

"What, you _meant_ that?" I asked in disbelief. Nodding, Axel grinned.

"I still do, baby," he murmured back, his lips pressing to mine in a warm caress. I kissed him back. Axel grinned, kissing me more deeply. Then he smiled at me, looking satisfied.

"You know how horrible I looked for our date, right?" I asked, laughing.

"Well," he replied, smiling wryly, "I thought you might have done it on purpose at first. Kairi _did_ warn me," he said, smirking, "but when you told me why, I felt really bad for you." He looked into my eyes for a long moment, his expression becoming serious. "Has she been better since I talked to her? No more setting you up on dates, right?" I nodded my head.

"Actually she's backed off. My friends weren't even giving me a hard time until tonight while we were hanging out. They said they were going to invite you over for game night and that we were going to end up like Sora and Riku, trying to push us together. More stuff I'm not ready for." Axel's expression became worried.

"You don't like the idea of being with me?" he asked carefully. I shook my head.

"It isn't like that, they're just pushing me so hard and I just wanted to go for a walk and get away but I decided to see you too," I explained. Smiling gently, he teased,

"And then you couldn't resist me, could you?" I swallowed, remembering, letting him kiss me. I didn't have to answer. He knew. Looking pleased he murmured, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I looked into his eyes, feeling all sorts of emotions. Gratitude, anxiety, hope, and arousal felt really weird all mixed together.

"I just want them to leave me alone about it all," I told him. Axel propped himself up and lent over me.

"We're going to have to be careful if you don't want them catching on. Kairi knows that you're my type. That's why she was happy to set you up with me, no questions asked."

"I'm what?" I asked breathlessly. Axel's lips found mine.

"You're a sarcastic smartass, stubborn, little blond with blue eyes and every bit of it turns me on like crazy. I think you're adorable and sexy," he told me. "When she told me about how you'd responded to the dates you'd been on, I already knew that I was going to like you. I asked her to set us up so that I could meet you and so that you could get a break from it. Kairi, of course, was _delighted_ at the possibility of us getting together," he said with a grin. I looked up at him, unsure of what to say. "That's how I knew it was you, when you backed into Aerith," he said amusedly, "but I meant what I said when I asked you to go on the date with me. I would have been satisfied, just being your friend." I stared into his eyes, completely captivated.

"Thanks again, for sticking up for me and not telling her what we did," I told him. With a grin, Axel nodded.

"Well, of course," he replied, "friends or not, they're overstepping their boundaries."

"Yeah they are," I agreed. Axel smiled at me, his fingers trailing along my skin.

"You're always welcome to come over if they're being like that." I smiled back gratefully and his thumb rubbed distracting circles on my hip bone, "and even if they aren't," he breathed. My breath caught and he pulled me closer, our limbs tangling together. I liked it a lot.

"For more pillow fights and blanket forts?" I asked sarcastically. Smirking, Axel added with a wink,

"Oh yes, Roxas, we'll be on our best behavior." Laughing, I kissed him.

"Sounds great."

With a satisfied smile, he covered us both with a soft blanket and switched off the light. I watched him as his eyes slid shut, in the faint light that was spilling in from the hallway while he held me. He was so warm and it felt so nice in his arms. His heart was thumping quickly against his chest, only slowing as his breathing evened, and his body relaxed. He was drifting off to sleep, but hadn't, not yet.

I looked up into his handsome face. It was like an artist had sculpted it, he was so gorgeous. I wanted to know more about him. It was occurring to me _now_ that I had basically just slept with a stranger but somehow it didn't freak me out. I waited for it, but it never came. Huh. I barely knew him but somehow it didn't feel that way. It felt like we were old friends, coming together after years apart but nothing had changed. I wondered if he felt the same way.

"Axel?" The red-head hummed softly and I realized how tired he was. I could always wait to ask. When I didn't speak, he looked at me. I closed the space between us, kissing him. "Goodnight," I murmured. Smiling, Axel kissed me back slowly, his fingers trailing through my hair.

"Goodnight, Roxas," he murmured back, pulling me close and resting his chin on top of my head and soon both of us had drifted off to sleep.

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

A/n:

Guest: (since I have no other way to respond) I'm not offended about it- I've actually gotten yelled at for not writing yuri (girl x girl) so questioning how I write SoRiku (which I think I've only had in 3? Storylines? I don't bother with them as much, they just never had the same appeal to me/ I was angry the whole time I had to play KH2 as Sora after what happened to Roxas) doesn't really bother me haha;

BUT I know what you mean because I've seen _a lot_ of it too (believe me I've thought the same and usually skip over them when reading. It's boring) and I'm clarifying, just because I actually did this on purpose and I'm not making them have a weird cliché Sora, Riku, kissy gooey overly sugary sweet relationship for the sake of _doing_ it.

I like to pick on Roxas when I write him. Right now everything is from Roxas' point of view and he overdramatizes a bit (a lot), which I _hope_ you've noticed anyway. Everything is just terrible to him for at least half of chapter one, as he sees it. He over-exaggerates the SoRiku because he hates the drama it's caused him. He assumes versus caring to be involved. Sora and Riku, they've been dating for four years and are stupid in love, yes, and Riku enjoys picking on Roxas when he's mean to Sora (which I was hoping to write more of when Axel meets Roxas' friends) but I'm not being fun with them yet because –so far- it's more of Roxas' point of view and how he hates his friends harassing him. He's being mopey and grouchy about them pushing him together with guys that he perceived as awful when he didn't think he was gay (until: enter Axel, who he also didn't like right off the bat because it was a setup ha) and how he is overly pessimistic and snarky about the SoRiku going on as well as Valentine's day because it is the root of his problems with his friends thinking he's gay (which is also why they're so concerned about him and want him to be happy too without realizing they're causing his misery).

He doesn't think he'll feel that way about someone ever. Ahaha.

xXx

Warm. I was warm and completely relaxed. It felt really good. All of my tension and aches were gone. I had forgotten why until I stretched and realized that I wasn't in my bed. In fact, I wasn't even in my house and there was a warm body underneath mine. I felt Axel's chest rising and falling and remembered having sex with a man I'd met twice.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking directly at an expanse of bare skin. I'd slept with someone I'd basically spent one afternoon with. A man. _Gay_ _sex_ , after years of being convinced I wasn't gay. I was in fact, cuddling with said man at this very moment. I was still waiting for it to freak me out but thinking about it had the opposite effect. I'd actually really, _really_ enjoyed it and I wanted more, with Axel.

The only part of this that bothered me, it was the fact that _this_ wasn't a thing for me. At all. I'd never even kissed someone on the first date before Axel and every time I was alone with him I left my inhibitions at the door. I didn't want to say no. I just _wanted_ him, and it had led us here.

I sat up slowly. He was laying on his side, facing me and sleeping peacefully, his body soft from sleep. Axel's red hair was a vivid contrast against the grey sheets. It had fallen out of the band and was spilling all over the pillow, oddly tame. I took him in, my eyes traveling from his attractive face to every contour of his covered body. I shivered, cold from the loss of contact, a reminder that we were both very naked. I was only partially covered by the soft black and white checkered blanket that we were sharing, and so was he. I tugged at it, and it fell to his waist. I wanted to see his body again.

My eyes roamed his lanky but strong frame, memorizing every dip, every crevice of his body. They paused at what appeared to be the top of tendrils of flames that looked real, poking out just above his right hip, a deeper part of his identity that was printed on his skin. The tattoo played over his skin, contrasting his pale flesh sharply, but the way that it was done, it wasn't overbearing. The flames were shaded beautifully, blended with embers and smoke, looking like it belonged there. Gently tugging the blanket down revealed that the tendrils of flame were even more elaborate than I had thought and the design continued down his thigh, but I stopped, leaving him covered. One more tug and he might as well have been naked.

I shuddered at the thought, remembering what it felt like inside of him. It was turning me on like crazy and I was mortified at how hard I was getting by just looking at him. I didn't want him to wake up and see me like this. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, trying to stop myself from wanting him so badly but I couldn't. I hadn't ever wanted sex before and now it was like he had flipped a switch inside me I couldn't shut it off. Groaning softly I laid back down beside him and stared into his face instead. I couldn't even be mad about it. What we had done had been incredible. I touched the side of his face gently and then his hair. It was so soft. I wanted him so badly. I kissed him, feeling some relief, but it wasn't enough. My eyes slid shut as I did it again, deeper this time. It slowly woke him up and his lips gradually moved against mine in response. I pulled back, watching him.

Green eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me, looking happy to see me. Just looking into them made me feel like I was going to melt and I did when he spoke. "Good morning, beautiful," he murmured, tugging me closer. I gasped softly, my arousal pressing into his stomach. I was completely embarrassed and caught off guard, automatically feeling my face flame. His smile tugged upward into a grin as I buried my face into his chest and resisted the urge to groan miserably, hoping he didn't hate me.

"Hi," I muttered back, my voice muffled by his chest. Axel was smiling, I could hear it in his voice.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he told me. I looked at him hesitantly. His smile widened when our eyes met.

"Yes I do," I told him. Axel cradled my chin in his hand.

"Why? I don't mind at _all_ that you want me," he murmured back, kissing me gently. "That's a _good_ thing." Breathing a little hard, I stared at him, trying to think of a response but he was shorting out my brain. Axel gave me a cat-like grin and asked, "What would you say if I told you that I was flattered?" he whispered. White hot arousal tore through me and I groaned softly. Axel's eyelids lowered and he smiled. I watched his hand disappear under my pillow and he pulled out a container of lubricant. I stared at it and at the tattoo on his wrist. It was an infinity circle, wispy like smoke with roman numerals at the curve of each end, one at the upper arch and one at the lower. VIII and XIII. Reluctantly, I looked away from it and into those green eyes. "What if I told you to go ahead and take me, baby?" he asked, his voice soft and serious.

I kissed him without hesitation and I was so aroused that it hurt. Axel kissed me back and it was hot and passionate. It felt like Heaven. It was perfect… but, "I'm not… I'm not normally like this," I told him weakly, "I wanted to get to know you better before we did it again," I whispered, hating myself as I said it.

His green eyes were looking into mine gently, "Okay," he said softly. "Whatever you want," he murmured back. I laughed miserably.

"I want _you_ ," I told him.

"Well," he said softly, "There's plenty of time to get to know me, _after_." I kissed him again and he kissed me back, his mouth drawing me in deeper and I wanted it. I knew that he was right and the thought of rejecting his offer had my body screaming in protest. My eyes slid shut and I felt my restraint slipping away.

Axel's hands touched me intimately, warm and slick from the lubricant, squeezing every so often as they stroked and I moaned into his mouth. His hands were trembling a bit when he grasped my hips, helping to guide me, repositioning me. The blanket fell away and I stared at his gorgeous body, trying to catch my breath. Axel held his legs, watching me with those bewitching green eyes and smiling. I hadn't ever wanted someone so badly before in my life.

He waited until I was ready and I pushed forward, nudging his yielding flesh, watching transfixed as I slid inside, slipping in and out wetly. Axel moaned, wrapping his legs around my waist and meeting me as I thrust into him, angling his hips and drawing me in deeper. It was just as amazing as the night before. I kissed him, and he kissed back, our tongues twisting and tangling together, swallowing up one another's moans. Axel moved against me wildly and I moved harder, faster, feeling a bit self-conscious because I didn't know what I was doing. Axel was gasping and arching his back. He didn't seem to care and it was building my confidence. His body was completely trembling as he came. It tightened around me and I moaned, my entire body shuddering at the new sensation. Axel's lips found mine and I came deep inside. The kiss went on and on even after it was over and Axel was smiling as it ended, a warm flush coloring his cheeks.

"Thank you, that felt amazing," he breathed against my lips, grinning. "Was it good for you, did you like it?" he asked.

"You really don't know how incredible you make me feel?" I asked, completely embarrassed. Axel's grin widened and he shrugged.

"I wanna know if you don't like something," he told me.

"Why? Afraid I'll run away and never come back?" I asked sarcastically. Good. My brain was finally working again. Axel's smile never faltered.

"Well, I would like to keep seeing you," he replied, "and I _do_ like being in this setting with you," he said with a Cheshire grin, our noses brushing together as he kissed me again. When he broke away, I followed, kissing back. It was deep and sensual. My head was spinning. Axel grinned at me through the kiss. "Better stop unless you want to have sex again," he told me. I blushed, watching as he sat up, his face still flushed from sex. He smiled down at me wryly. "I wouldn't mind," he teased, "but you do."

"It isn't like that, I just…" I began looking for the right words.

"Don't worry, I completely understand," he replied, making me feel relieved. "Want to get something to eat and talk?" he asked. "We can go somewhere or I can make you something," he murmured.

"Let's stay here, as long as you have coffee," I told him gratefully, "I'm worthless without it." Axel grinned.

"Well, of course," he told me, turning away. There was another tattoo on his back, between his shoulder blades, and a small one behind his left ear but they were mostly hidden by his hair. He was putting on his boxers and standing before I could ask about them. I watched him rummage through his dresser, putting on a black tank top and some grey lounge pants. He dug around a bit more, pulling out another set. "These don't fit me anymore," he murmured, handing them to me. "You can borrow them if you want." Comfortable clothes sounded really great actually.

"Thanks," I replied. Axel nodded.

"There's a bathroom through there," he said, indicating with a tilt of his head, "if you want to shower or anything." I nodded and he watched as I tried on the shirt. It had a logo on it from Hollow Bastion High's track team and said Sinclair on the back. It was still a bit big but I preferred roomier shirts, so I didn't mind at all. "Any requests besides the coffee?" he asked. I shook my head and a smile curved at his lips. "Okay. I'll do my best not to burn anything." I smirked at him.

"Oh? You're a bad cook?" I asked. Axel nodded.

"The worst you'll ever meet. I tried working the grill one night when we were short at work and set the kitchen on fire. Reno's never let me forget. You might end up with cereal," he told me seriously. I laughed in amusement.

"Cereal sounds great actually," I told him. Axel grinned.

"Well that's a relief," he told me. I smirked at him.

"I don't want you to burn the house down or anything," I said.

"Hey now, that was a onetime thing. I _can_ cook just not well," he protested, pouting a bit. I smiled. It was pretty adorable, actually.

"Well, you brought it up," I teased. He watched me for a moment, crossing his arms. His lips twitched up into an amused smile as he shook his head.

"Oh my God. You're just like Reno," he murmured. "What am I getting myself into?" he asked, chuckling. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I hope that's a good thing," I replied.

"If it means what I think it does…" he told me, walking toward the door and pausing briefly to look back, "We're going to get along great," he said with a smile. "See you in a bit," he murmured, disappearing down the hallway.

I got up, searching for my boxers that had ended up across the room and then used the bathroom. I got dressed, putting on Axel's pants he'd offered me. They were black with white pinstripes. They were still a bit too long but they would work. When I was done, I made my way to the kitchen.

I watched him for a moment. He was sitting at a small table in a comfortable looking nook, cross legged and looking out the window thoughtfully. It was raining outside and the droplets were pelting against the glass. Somehow the gloomy skies made him look even more vibrant. The whole kitchen smelled like coffee. He had poured fruit loops into two bowls, next to two steaming mugs. I padded forward and he glanced at me, smiling. Picking up the mug in front of him, he took a sip, watching me. I sat across from him, adding sugar to mine.

"So what do you wanna know about me?" he asked finally. My face reddened.

"Well," I murmured, frowning thoughtfully, "I don't know. It's weird. I feel like I know you, like we're old friends, but I don't. I've barely spent any time with you at all." Axel watched me thoughtfully.

"I know what you mean. It's so easy, being around you, talking to you," he replied, "and you don't even know where to start, right?" I nodded. He took another drink of coffee, setting the cup down and then Axel took a bite of cereal, chewing thoughtfully. "I feel that way too, like we've been friends forever, but that's cos Kairi's been talking about you for years. So I guess I have an unfair advantage." I sighed, taking a bite of cereal.

"Of course she has," I told him.

"Well, we're really close," he said, his lips quirking upward. "So she _has_ said a lot about you, about your brother, your friends. Good things. Stories mostly. Well, until she tried to help you realize that you might like guys," he said chuckling a bit, "after that she thought you were being ungodly stubborn, but it just made me like you more."

"I hadn't even liked anybody yet when all of that started," I told him unhappily.

"How did you know you didn't like being with guys if you didn't try it?" Axel asked curiously.

"I _did_ try it with one of my other friends because they wouldn't leave me alone. I never told anybody about it, but I thought that maybe they could see something I couldn't," I said, shrugging. "But it didn't feel like anything and I thought that settled it," I told him, taking a drink of coffee. Axel blinked at me.

"You told me you'd never done it before," he said with a frown.

"Well, we just made out. I didn't like it so that's all we did," I admitted, stirring my cereal absently.

"But you like it with me?" he asked. I nodded, taking a bite.

"I thought the other guys that Kairi set me up with were attractive, but it was more of a detached sense of appreciation," I admitted, drinking the coffee. "There was always something about them I didn't like. I wasn't attracted to my friend back then but I loved his personality. The guys she set me up with were the opposite… I couldn't stand their personalities. Needy, clingy, too loud, acting crazy," I told him, cringing and taking another drink. "But then there's you," I told him, looking into his eyes for a long moment. "I think you're really, _really_ , attractive and I don't know… Something about your personality is calming to me, even when I'm mad about something, you make it better somehow. I haven't wanted to kiss someone before or to do what we did, but I want you like that, too," I said, my face reddening. Axel smiled a bit.

"I can understand that," he said, nodding. "I've been trying pretty hard not to pressure you or to push you, because of what you've been through," he admitted.

"And that's why I don't want to claw your eyes out," I muttered back. Axel grinned.

"It's why you came back, isn't it?" I nodded back and took a long drink.

"I never thought we'd have sex the second time seeing each other though," I told him, my face absolutely overheating. Axel stared into his cup thoughtfully.

"I didn't think I was going to see you again and I really wanted you," he admitted, his eyes meeting mine. "When you came by to see me last night, I realized I wasn't the only one and I couldn't help myself." When I didn't deny it, he smiled at me over his cup, "It doesn't seem like you mind that we did it," he hummed softly.

"It felt amazing," I told him. Axel's smile widened. "I didn't think it was going to be like that, I thought… I mean you were taking the lead and I didn't think you'd, uhm…" Dreamy green eyes watched me, swallowing me up.

"Bottom? I like it both ways," he teased, sipping at his coffee. My face went completely red and he grinned. I floundered for a moment, ducking my head down as I drank my coffee.

"I can show you what it's like sometime, if you want. All you have to do is ask," he offered, making me swallow wrong and choke a bit. Coughing I fought to catch my breath and he smiled knowingly, watching me as he finished his coffee with a small chuckle. I ducked my head, at a complete loss for what to say. Axel mercifully changed the subject.

"I grew up here, in Hollow Bastion," he told me, continuing when our eyes met again. "I want to work for the restoration committee when I'm finished with school. I also intern there, which is why I only have time to work part time. Reno's pretty cool about working around my internship because he's also part of the committee." I blinked at him, somewhat impressed.

"That's, wow, really cool. Have you known each other for a long time?" I asked. Axel nodded, smiling tentatively.

"Yeah, we went to school together, our whole lives. He was a year ahead of me though. We've been friends for a long time," he explained.

"That's how I've been with my friends. Riku, Kairi and Sora were in the grade above me but Namine and I were in the same classes. I've always been close to them, except for Riku. We more or less tolerate each other for Sora. He transferred in from Destiny Islands during my freshman year," I admitted. Axel tucked some hair behind his ear, listening intently. "That's when I realized I was a sucker for green eyes but I never really liked the guy. He's really full of himself." Axel smiled at me, resting his chin in his hand and watching me thoughtfully.

"You said you didn't think you liked guys. What about girls?" he asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Twilight Town isn't very big. I never really liked anyone like that, you know?" Axel nodded, humming thoughtfully.

"That's probably why they think you like Riku, if you never showed interest in anyone before," he told me. I blinked.

"What? They think I still like that guy?" I asked, dreading the answer. Axel's lips curved upward.

"Yep," he said, chuckling softly. "Kairi said you get all mopey around Sora and Riku. That's why she wanted to find you someone." I made a face.

"Seriously? No, they're just. Look. They are disgustingly affectionate about each other and I don't like seeing it," I explained. Those beautiful green eyes were absolutely shimmering with mirth. I scoffed at him. "What is so funny?"

"You don't think you're going to feel that way about someone someday?" he asked archly. I blinked at him and I made another face.

"Absolutely not." Axel simply smiled, taking our cups and getting us some more coffee.

"So, Roxas," he asked, "do you mind if I meet your friends sometime? Kairi's been inviting me to come over." My faced reddened.

"She's _what_?" I asked. Axel grinned but didn't answer until he was sitting across from me again.

"She keeps trying to get me to come over to see the place and to hang out with her, but I was assuming she had other motives and wanted to ask you first." I crossed my arms.

"I should have known they wouldn't give up that easily," I muttered back. Axel chuckled.

"Thought so. I love her but I know how she operates," he told me, his grin widening, "so I've been telling her I've been busy." I tilted my head at him.

"Why? I mean you _can_ come over, you know. You're her family…" He watched me for a moment, still grinning.

"I know." His eyelids lowered slightly. "I wanted to ask you first."

"Uhm, why?" I asked, my stomach giving a little flip. He gave me an exasperated little smile.

"Roxas. You live there too and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable," he told me, sighing softly. "Silly." I smiled a little and ducked my head.

"Well you can come over, if you don't think they'll scare you away." Axel laughed aloud.

"Why don't you want them to scare me away? Hmm?" I stared into those green eyes. They were fiery, alight with mischief. He looked a lot like Kairi at the moment. I shrugged, looking out the window.

"I just… don't." His gaze softened.

"Hey," he said gently. I glanced at him and he took my hand in his. "I'm not going to go anywhere. Promise." I smiled back at him.

"Okay."

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hey there, sorry that I disappeared for a bit- life gets hectic. I've been writing a new request… but need a break from it and I was just feeling this again. If you're still reading this, enjoy!

xXx

I fought to breathe, finding myself staring into breathtaking green eyes. Whenever I looked into them they left me weak. They really were gorgeous. Just like two luminescent gems. And their owner was just as amazing. Axel and I had spent the entire day together and it had gone absurdly wonderfully. No matter what we were doing I always found myself gravitating towards staring at him, transfixed and unable to help myself. He was just so easy to get along with, and left my heart racing.

True to the theme of our first date, we were currently watching the cheesiest movie we'd been able to find, high on caffeine and sea-salt flavored kisses …and the red-head had just caught me staring at him. _Again_. His lips curved upward into a seductive grin and I swallowed hard, my heart fluttering in my chest.

Axel Sinclair, the gorgeous boy that I couldn't quite seem to get enough of. That was leaning closer and closer, yet again, until our lips were nearly touching. I felt my cheeks flush from the rush of arousal that ran through me, unable to turn away from the advance. Then, our lips met in a gentle caress and our tongues tangled together in a heady kiss that went on and on. I moaned at the feeling of lanky fingers raking through my hair, at the blunt nails scraping against my scalp. Axel tugged gently, pulling me closer and the action sent a rush of excitement through me.

"So, do you know me well enough yet?" he breathed against my lips and the implications of it left me burning up. I was completely gasping for air because oh my God I wanted him and he was right there, hovering over me. Not being able to have him because of my own stupid rule was driving me crazy. I almost didn't care at this point if I knew him well enough or not. I hooked my leg around his waist and tugged him down until his body was flush against mine. Trying to be braver than I felt was much easier when I was aroused. Axel chuckled against my lips and purred, "Is that a yes? Please say yes, I've been so _good_ all day," and it sent an aroused shiver though my entire body, "and you haven't made it easy, you know?"

"Oh my God, Axel," I groaned. The red-head chuckled again and the sound sent tremors down my spine. He waited, his face hovering just above mine, teasing me with his proximity and grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, which I'd discovered was the tattoo hidden between his shoulder blades, by the way. "Yes," I breathed, absolutely melting when his mouth descended to mine. Devouring lips descended down my neck, teeth nipping at my skin, and I moaned loudly, arching into him. Axel pushed my shirt up my chest, claiming a sensitive nipple with his hot mouth and my hips bucked into his. I gasped breathlessly at his moan. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard in my life. Panting hard, he raised his head and met my gaze, his eyes darker from the arousal they held. Complex and captivating… Then he kissed me hard, slowly coaxing my tongue into his mouth and grinding his hips into mine equally slowly. My eyes were hazed over from pleasure and his were absolutely burning from it, and when our gazes locked again, those eyes drew me in deeper. It was so intense, but our moment was lost by a deceptively cheerful ringtone. Axel blinked, breaking our kiss, his hot breath fanning my face. It sent tingles down my spine.

"Just a moment, gotta make sure it isn't Reno," he murmured, his voice full of arousal, making me shudder, even as I nodded. Axel pulled back, smiling a bit, and fished his phone out of his back pocket. He sat back, his lips curving into a mischievous grin while he read the text messages quickly. I watched him, feeling an intuitive sense of dread. Axel chuckled, glancing down at me wryly. "Uh oh, someone forgot to get permission for the sleepover," he tisked archly. I blinked and stared at him for a full minute before blushing darkly, swiping a pillow and hitting him with it. Laughing good-naturedly, Axel pinned me down, kissing me slowly and chuckling when I squirmed. I frowned up at him worriedly when he broke our lip-lock.

"What happened?" I asked. Axel smiled playfully.

"Your mother called, told me to send you straight home cos you were a naughty boy," he replied with faux chiding. I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop myself from smiling. Damn it he was being perfect again and making the situation better. If he didn't stop, I was going to be in trouble.

"Seriously, what happened?"

Rolling his shoulders, Axel replied, "Well, by the sounds of it, Sora felt bad and broke into your room last night to apologize. Your friends have been waiting for you to come back home all day and are worried because you haven't answered your phone. So they wanted to know if you were with me." With a miserable groan, I ran a hand through my hair, muttering 'of course'. Axel smiled gently, kissing me just as softly. "Hey, it'll be okay, Roxas," he said softly, humming thoughtfully at my anxious expression. "Do you trust me?" he murmured seriously. I blinked up at him.

"What?" _Oh holy damn._ His expression became just as thoughtful and it made my heart stutter.

"If you trust me, I'll take care of this for you," he answered. _He really was perfect, wasn't he?_

"Y-you, you… what?" I gasped, hardly trusting myself to speak. He winked and flashed a charming grin. _Oh God_.

"I'll be right back, okay?" and as I watched him disappear, my brain tried to process what was happening. I stared up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths to calm down and straining my ears. I couldn't hear what Axel was saying, but the easy-going, somewhat chiding tone made it easier to relax. The call was brief and when he came back, I found myself staring into green eyes once again. He caught my questioning gaze and smiled as he sat beside me.

"Did you tell them I was here?" I asked. He nodded, making my stomach do a little flip.

"I told Kairi that I bumped into you last night and offered you a place to stay since they were being overbearing." I nodded slowly, worriedly, and he rolled his shoulders nonchalantly. "I also told her that you were rather happy with the idea of crashing on my couch because there was free cable involved and had slept the afternoon away." I laughed at that, reminded of the night before.

"Does that mean you need to take me home soon?" He glanced away, a thoughtful frown on his lips.

"Probably, huh?" Somehow the idea made my stomach drop. He turned to me, hesitating before speaking. "Roxas?" I swallowed.

"Yeah, Axel?"

"If you're interested… a friend of mine is playing at the coffee shop with his band, next weekend. Friday night into Saturday morning," he offered. My heart sped up and I felt my face heat up.

"Y-yeah?" I asked. Axel smiled a little.

"I'd really like to see you again, even if it's just while I'm at work," he answered, his eyes meeting mine. I stared back, getting lost in those green depths. His lips quirked up and he lent close. "Maybe the morning after, we could get some coffee together," he suggested. I pushed forward, kissing the red-head briefly, making Axel's eyes widen in surprise before they were flooded with warmth.

"I'd like that," I told him, captivated by those expressive green depths. Axel smiled in approval, returning the kiss.

"Perfect," he answered. He bit his lower lip. "Better get dressed, huh?" I smiled a bit.

"I'm keeping your shirt." Axel chuckled warmly.

"Good, I like how it looks on you," he murmured back, kissing me again. We got a bit carried away before he remembered to stop. He looked just as unhappy as I felt about my leaving. Before either of us were ready for it, I had gathered my belongings and he had driven me home.

Axel walked me to the front door, keeping it casual as I invited him inside. I exhaled heavily, staring up at the ceiling and repressing a groan. Everyone was waiting for us in the living room. Axel tilted his head at the lot of them curiously. Then he grinned that charming grin of his, greeting Kairi. "Hey doll, I'm here to deliver Roxas. Safe and sound, as promised," he purred. I felt my face flush and scoffed at the red-head when he used my shoulder as an armrest. Kairi rolled her eyes. Namine looked just as irritated.

"Safe and sound til I get my hands on him! Do you even know what you did to Sora by disappearing like that, Roxas?" She asked venomously, referring to the teary-eyed brunet. Axel glanced between the three of us.

"Y'kno…" he intervened, "You should be a bit more concerned about the fact that you all pushed him to leave last night. Hollow Bastion isn't like Destiny Islands, it's not safe to be wandering around at night alone. _You_ know that, Kairi." Her face reddened. Sora looked terrified at the thought. I rolled my eyes, shrugging him off of my shoulder.

"You mean Roxas could've gotten hurt?" Sora asked sounding small. I sighed. The waterworks were coming.

"I can take care of myself, Sora." Riku scoffed.

"What if something happened to you, Roxas? You go around, thinking you're invincible but you're not! You-" Just as my blood began to boil, he was interrupted.

"Moving on! We all know now, right?" Axel asked looking at Kairi pointedly. Her cheeks reddened and she looked away, mumbling an affirmation. The taller red-head sighed dramatically. "Good. So, everyone, I'm Axel," he said with a mock salute, "got it memorized?" Sora giggled a little bit.

"Hi! I'm Sora, nice to meetcha!" Riku frowned and crossed his arms, earning him a jab in the ribs. "This jerk is my boyfriend, Riku." The silver haired boy gave an indigent response, earning more giggles and a kiss from my brother. "That's Namine," he introduced the blonde-haired girl, who had begun to watch us interestedly, "and you know Roxas and Kairi."

"Sure do," Axel replied, making himself at home and sitting down next to Kairi. He rested his head on her shoulder, and the gesture made me bristle a bit in jealousy. Which was really weird, considering they were cousins. Kairi smiled a bit at Axel's antics. "So, I'm finally here. Are you gonna show me around? I'm tired. Worked late and have to go in soon, remember?"

"Oooh Roxy totally should give you a tour!" Sora interrupted. I rolled my eyes.

"Why, so you guys can stalk us? No thanks," I muttered darkly.

"Awwe c'mon, don't be a sour grape! At least this one's cute!" my brother chirruped. The comment earned him a half-hearted glare from Kairi, an amused chuckle from Riku and an endearing smile from Namine. The universe was kind to me for once, and Axel was the only one to see my face flame. He looked into my eyes and gave me a deliberate, sexual, smile. It only made my blush deepen. I stomped off, retreating to my room as quickly as possible, and the action made Axel laugh. I got behind my door just in time to hide an aroused shudder.

I flopped down on my bed, trying to sort my confused thoughts. I rubbed the heels of my palms into my eyes. I couldn't believe I was reacting this way to Axel, or that I felt jealous that my friends had stolen him away. He was so perfect, I'd never been so entirely attracted to someone in my life. And that smile? I shuddered. There was a knock on the door, interrupting my brooding. I scoffed. I really needed to get another lock for that, thanks to Sora. Or maybe four. "Go awaaaay," I groaned, rolling over and hiding my head under my pillow. There was a soft chuckle on the other side and even though the sound was muffled, I completely froze, my heart thundering in my chest.

"Man, you _are_ ungodly stubborn, huh?" Axel teased on the other side. I exhaled heavily. After a moment of hesitation, I got up and tugged the door open.

"What?" I muttered in exasperation, but when I saw that he was alone, I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Just wanted to say bye," he told me casually. Then Axel smirked, pressing me against the doorframe and devouring my mouth before I could process what was happening. "See you Friday night," he purred. My heart was hammering in my chest as my fingers pressed to my lips and he winked at me, making me blush again. Before I realized what I was doing, my eyes were fixated on his retreating form, lingering on his ass. A rush of arousal swept through me and I ducked back into my room, locking the door behind me.

What had I gotten myself into?

xXx


	5. Chapter 5

xXx

A/N: Hey there everyone, I finally have a non broken computer, so here I am. I was noticing this story was getting some love, so I updated this first.

Thanks for the support!

xXx

 _What had I gotten myself into?_ Hell. That's what.

Waiting to see him again was torture. My friends, I could normally handle. I could always hide away if needed and use my beloved tree to sneak out for the essentials, like eating and going to class. What made the waiting particularly horrible was that my body had turned into a mutinous traitor in _addition_ to their antics. I couldn't stop thinking about Axel. Or having sex with Axel. Literally. It was like he broke my brain or something. The worst part, aside from flashes of arousal, was waking up and being painfully aroused. _Every morning_. I hadn't texted him yet, and I was secretly thankful. Otherwise I'd probably be blushing like a schoolgirl every time my phone went off. I couldn't control myself and it sucked.

On one such morning my door rattled, the lock clicking as my brother picked it. I sighed in exasperation at my brother's whine when my new chain locks stopped him from invading my privacy. Yeah. That's right. Plural. As in five. I added an extra one for good measure. _"Rooooxasss!"_

"Yea Sora?" I asked with faux enthusiasm, watching with vindictive delight as he struggled vainly with my door. It was a beautiful sight.

"Why don't you _looove_ me anymore?" I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Drama queen."

"Oh yeah? Well you've been locked in your room for like three days. And there are extra locks on the door Roxas. _Extra locks,_ " he complained sounding absolutely offended. I shrugged about to retort about enjoying my privacy when he continued. "Did I make you that mad last weekend?" I blinked.

 _Wait._ "What...?" Sora sighed.

"I know I was upset about you sneaking out… and I was teasing you about Axel too. I'm sorry, okay?" I stared at the door, my jaw a little slack. Well this was a new development. "Please come out. I thought maybe we could hang out today or something… Its just you and me. We can go get some coffee. My treat. Waddya think?" I sighed, staring down at my hard on and wincing.

"I guess..." I muttered noncommittally. "Give me a minute."

"Awe yea! Awesome! See you soon!" Sora chirruped. I could almost mentally see him doing a fist pump and rolled my eyes, smiling a bit.

When I was sure my door had clicked shut, I contemplated my current situation. I'd been taking cold showers and then hiding in my room while I tried to sort out my feelings, but that wasn't going to happen with Sora hovering nearby. No way. He wasn't going to give me the chance to shower or to sneak away. And I did not want him to see me like this.

I bit my lower lip, closing my eyes. I could practically see Axel, taste his sea-salt kisses and smell his musky scent as soon as I did. I groaned miserably and ran a hand through my hair, tugging. My mind kept going back to our last kiss and to that meaningful smile that put at least a dozen erotic images in my head. I took a deep breath, biting my lower lip. My hands trailed down my abdomen, itching to go lower, while I imagined larger, warmer ones in their place. My fingers were twitching. Axel was a vivid picture in my mind and it made my pulse spike. He was so gorgeous, so perfect. I really hated to admit it, but I couldn't wait to see him again. I didn't know _what_ was wrong with me. I felt my face flush, my nipples hardening. I could already imagine his naked body on top of mine and sinking into those velvety depths, while he he moaned in ecstasy. I bit my lower lip to suppress another groan, my eyelids fluttering, my hands rubbing my clothed erection. I moaned softly at the rush of pleasure I felt, rocking my hips into my hands, imagining Axel on top of me, grinning down at me and leaning closely, teasingly, to take my mouth in a sensual kiss. I licked my lips, rolling my hips forward again, while shuddering uncontrollably.

Freaking Xion jumped on me, sinking her claws into my hands. My eyes snapped open and I screamed, flailing and falling to a heap on the floor while somehow managing to simultaneously fling her across the bed spasmodically. I laid there, trying to recover from the shock of it, muttering darkly to myself. "Ow. Devil cat…" I mumbled into the floor. My hands were burning from cat scratches. I lifted my head, my eyes scanning the room quickly and finding hers. We glared at one another for an objective eternity, her fur sticking up along her spine. Then, Xion stuck her nose up in the air and stalked off. I groaned, pressing my cheek against the carpet and laying on the floor for a full minute, my _mood_ dissipating, now that I knew _she_ was in here. It was actually more helpful than I wanted to admit.

When I finally drug myself up from the floor, I made myself mostly presentable. Minimal effort was fine. It was just going to be me and Sora. Whatever. I wasn't exactly in the best mood for this, but I knew that Sora wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Sighing, I grabbed my keys and phone, heading for my door and unbolting the locks. Sora jumped up, beaming in excitement from where he'd been waiting by the door. Xion bolted past me, and my brother brightened. "There's my baby!" he giggled, "I _wondered_ what happened in there," he tittered. Unamused, I rolled my eyes and slammed my door shut, then walked past him. "Hey, wait up Roxas!" I stuffed my hands in my pockets, grudgingly obliging him.

We walked to a nearby restaurant in relative silence, thankfully in the opposite direction of Axel's workplace. I would have really been a complete clusterfuck if we went there. Plus, Sora didn't need to know where he worked. Ever. We ordered our coffees and found our seats. "So. What's up?" I asked moodily. On top of everything else, I was _very_ sexually frustrated. "You haven't wanted to hang out in a while." Arching his eyebrow, Sora grinned and asked,

"I have to have a reason?" I thought about it for about half a second.

"Hmm yeah. We don't really do this _just_ _because_ , anymore." He pouted and I looked away. It was too hard not to give in when Sora pouted. I wasn't going to do that when I didn't know what he wanted.

"I'm sorry that we aren't close anymore," Sora murmured, sighing sadly. I stared at him, completely bewildered. I mean yeah we didn't hang out like we used to now that he had Riku, but I wouldn't go as far as saying we weren't close. He nervously tugged at his sleeve, his lower lip quivering as his pout deepened. "It's true. Ever since me and Riku got together, I haven't had as much time for you, and you've been so moody. We just want you to be happy. All you do is mope around the house." I stared at the table resentfully. There it was. The reason. Sora didn't want to hang out. He was pulling an intervention on behalf of everyone, and we were having 'the talk'. "All of us do. I feel like I can't ever make you happy if I'm with Riku because of y'kno. What happened." He sighed, propping his chin in has hand and staring at me.

I closed my eyes and massaged my temples, feeling a migraine coming on. My answers came out short and clipped. "Sora. That's not true. I do _not_ love your boyfriend. Never did. Why can't you accept that?"

"Yeah well, you're always so grumpy and, well _mean_ now that we're together-" he began, as if prepared to rattle off a long list of already thought out answers. He was cut off by my irritated, impatient sigh and I looked at him tiredly.

"I _hate_ PDA. That's all. Its gross." He stared up at the ceiling contemplatively.

"You're always so uptight though," he murmured as if contemplating whether or not to believe me. "I think you'd be a _waaay_ happier person if you followed our advice and got laid ya'know?" It took me a moment to process what he said. When I did, my face completely blanked, my jaw working uselessly, but he was too busy looking up at the ceiling, with his chin in his hand to notice. "Preferably on a regular basis. Unless you're asexual or something." He hummed thoughtfully. "That would actually make a lot of sense with your aversion to relationships," he added a bit vacantly. My face went red and I could feel my ears burning as the heat creeped down my neck. Axel's sexy, aroused face chose to flash across my mind right at that moment. Yeah. I was definitely _not_ asexual. I didn't know _what_ I was, but it _definitely_ centered around wanting _Axel_. I took a drink of my coffee, hoping it would calm me down. I was mortified that I was getting aroused right now. "Maybe you should find someone you could fool around with. Like Axel." I squirmed a little and tried to ignore him, wondering how he could sound so innocent and _not_ know what he was doing to me. Sora could be so stupid like that sometimes. "He seems nice. Plus he's related to Kairi, so if you ever got married, you'd practically be related and so would I," he murmured more to himself, brightening like he'd just realized this. Ignore him Roxas, just ignore him… "Oh my God, that would be perfect! You should _totally_ try him out before dismissing sex altogether, you know? How are you gonna know if you never try?" I choked, going into a coughing fit. He stared at me in alarm while I aspirated on my coffee and tried not to die. "Um you okay Roxy?"

"Fine, just swallowed wrong." I wheezed, my face absolutely overheating. _You should totally try him out. The actual fuck Sora?!_ What is he? _A car?_ Sora gave me a funny look, humming as I tried my hardest to pretend to be indifferent. He was looking at me thoughtfully.

"Or..." I swallowed, not liking where this was going, " _have_ you tried it?" He was looking me over with wide eyes, "Is that it? You hated it and discovered that you're asexual?" he asked, looking devastated. He processed this for a full minute and gasped, "Did I make you feel awkward?!" I cleared my throat and swallowed carefully.

"I am _not_ having this conversation right now." I declared. My brother pouted. Then, he squinted at me and brightened.

"Wait. Are you…?" He gasped, looking absolutely delighted. "You're blushing! Roxas… Do you like him?"

"Not. Having. It," I reiterated. Sora pouted again.

"Awe c'mon! You have to have it sometime, Roxas," he complained.

"Today is not that day," I reaffirmed. Sighing, I added, "Just leave me the hell alone. _Please_. This is exhausting and embarrassing, I grumbled, hiding my head in my hands.

"I don't want you to be alone, Roxas… I worry about you," he pleaded. "Let us help you." Frowning, I shook my head.

"I'll pass," I mumbled. _I've already had at least one stalker because of your "helping"_. Then I sighed, trying not to look at him, because I needed to say this. "If I'm alone, its because I'm happy being alone. When I'm ready for a relationship, I'll get in one. I don't need your help, Sora. I need to figure it out on my own, what kind of person I'd like to be with." I chanced looking at him and winced. He looked like a kicked puppy. Oh boy. I took a long drink of my coffee. To be honest, the only thing turning me off of relationships is being pushed to be _in_ one. Sora's pout only deepened as I searched for the right thing to say. "I get that you have good intentions, but if anything, you're making me _unhappier_ with your 'find Roxas a boyfriend' shenanigans." Sora shook his head, arguing his point.

"No, you just _think_ you're unhappy when we try to help you. You wouldn't be saying that if you knew how great it is to share your heart with someone!" I closed my eyes, sighing heavily. He didn't get it. Of course not. Why would he? That would be too easy.

"We're gonna have to agree to disagree, Sora," I muttered.

"But Roxas-" I raised my hand in a gesture for silence and rose from the table. "Wait, where are you going?!"

"I can't do this right now. I'm sorry," I murmured, leaving my unfinished coffee and my brother behind.

xXx

I tapped my phone against my lips restlessly, for what felt like the millionth time. I was walking, trying to clear my head, but my thoughts wouldn't stop. They were stuck on Axel. My heart was beating painfully fast. What was _wrong_ with me? I didn't _need_ to see Axel. I could hold out until Friday. Or longer. I just didn't want to be around anyone else, that's all. At least that's what I kept telling myself. Damn it I hated feeling so codependent. I was a loner. I'd never needed anyone like this before, and I liked it that way. But it wasn't like I had any other friends here, aside from my current living situation and Hayner hadn't answered. I sighed. _Friends_ … Could I really _just_ call him my friend anymore?

Sunset was approaching and I sighed in resignation. I really didn't want to go home but... the last thing I wanted was to scare anyone by being out after dark. My brother had _completely_ freaked out last weekend. That left Axel's place. I stared at the screen, swallowing nervously as I gathered enough courage to press the call button. _Its only a place to stay and he said it was okay_. _Only a place to stay…. Only a place to…_ "Hello?" Axel's silky voice drifted into my ear and my already erratic heart-rate doubled. My brain clicked off, then on again, enough for my mouth to word-vomit something like: _uhmuhhiAxelcanIseeyoutonight_ and my eyes went wide in horror. Smooth Roxas. _Real_ _smooth_.

"That is… uh If you're not busy..." I added awkwardly. My brain stopped working all over again when there was a chuckle on the other line. I almost didn't hear his answer over the sound of my own blood rushing.

"I was wondering when you would call," he purred into my ear, and it left me shuddering. I could practically see him leaning teasingly close. I took a deep breath and swallowed _hard_ , but it did nothing to settle down the butterflies in my stomach. "Why do you want to see me? Do you miss me, Roxas?" he teased. I bit my lower lip to stifle a groan and didn't answer. The moments ticked by, neither of us saying anything and it was suffocating. His tone sounded concerned when he spoke again. "...Roxas? You okay? Are you there?"

"Yeah…" I murmured quietly.

"What was that?" I swallowed. _Roxas… Do you like him?_

" _Yeah…_ _I do_..." Axel was startled into silence for a full minute and my eyes widened. I did _not_ just say that out loud.

"Okay. Where should I meet you?" His tone was soft and serious, completely losing its teasing edge. My jaw worked uselessly for a moment.

"Well… I'm pretty close to HBU..." I answered tentatively.

"Walking?" He asked.

"Yeah I… I needed to get away." He hummed thoughtfully and I shuddered. What was wrong with me?

"Need to spend the night?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Possibly..." Axel chuckled.

"Okay. Just let me know."

"Thanks," I answered, relieved.

"Is it okay if I get there in about an hour? I'm finishing up some work for the restoration committee." My face reddened and I felt completely inconsiderate for not even thinking about whether he had plans or not when I called.

"Yeah that's fine. Meet me by the fountains. Thanks, Axel."

"Of course, Roxas."

I clutched my phone and stared at the water, lost in thought for the longest time. I was really going to see him again. My body was humming in arousal. That was it then. I liked him. I hardly knew him and I liked him. I wanted him like I hadn't ever wanted anyone else. I took a deep breath, trying to come to terms with my feelings. There was no way around it. I really… _really_ liked him. Why else would I be feeling this way, thinking about being all giddy and cute with someone? I ran a hand through my hair, tugging. _Oh God, I was turning into Sora._ I hid my face in my hands, muttering "...Oh no no no no no..." only looking up from my brooding when I heard my name. My breath caught when I saw Axel walking towards me. He was wearing a dark jacket, with an orange shirt underneath and a yellow plaid scarf, jeans and his black converse. And he was so gorgeous that my mind completely blanked.

"Roxas," he smiled, looking relieved to see me, "thanks for waiting." I shivered feverishly. This was bad. I couldn't even look at him without reacting.

"Uh yeah, of course," I murmured. His brows furrowed and his pace quickened. Suddenly he was right there next to me. I swallowed hard, lost in green eyes.

"Woah, you're trembling, what happened? Who upset you? Are you okay?" he murmured gently, placing a hand on my shoulder, his brows furrowing in concern. _Get it together, Roxas_ I kept telling myself but my mind wasn't listening. It wasn't even trying to work. All I could think about was Axel. How warm his hand was on my shoulder. How good he smelled, now that he was standing next to me. How his green eyes were warmer than normal, reflecting hues of gold from the setting sun. How the rays were illuminating his hair, highlighting its variations of red. I swallowed, my heart rate doubling. Why did just looking at him make it so much harder to breathe?

"Nothing. I'm sorry I… uhm," I muttered, looking down at my feet, and that was it. I literally had no words. He was short circuiting my brain. _I said_ g _et it together, Roxas!_ Axel hummed thoughtfully, his forefinger hooking under my chin and raising it, while the other hand squeezed my shoulder. Our eyes met, my face reddening.

"Cold?" he asked. I nodded quickly, grateful for the excuse, and he smiled at me endearingly. Then, he was taking off his jacket and placing it around my shoulders. I turned away, facing the setting sun. I couldn't keep looking at him if I wanted to keep myself together. I swallowed hard when his arms wrapped around me from behind. He rested his chin on my shoulder. "Is that better?" I nodded stiffly, but otherwise didn't move, afraid I'd start shaking again. I was surrounded by his warmth and his musky scent. I closed my eyes, my heart in my throat. "Sorry for keeping you waiting," he murmured right next to my ear. "Do you want to get a coffee, to help warm you up?" I shook my head, trying not to be too jerky and failing miserably. He laughed warmly. His lips were brushing against my ear. I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle of goo. "No? To coffee? I never thought I'd see the day..."

"Mmn… Stop that," I protested, attempting to sound normal, but it came out as a breathy groan. My eyes opened wide and I looked up at him.

Axel blinked at me. Then green eyes took on a burning quality. Maybe this had been a bad idea. "Are you…?" He swallowed, realization lighting his eyes. He may have been ignoring my weird behavior before, but he wasn't _now_. "You're not cold, are you Roxas?" he asked me, his voice becoming completely husky. I shuddered at the way he said my name. I didn't have to answer. He knew. It was as if the air between us had become charged with sexual tension. He stared into my eyes and I was trapped. He was waiting for me to respond. When I didn't answer him, he murmured, "Do I have to be good?" My breath hitched, then quickened, matching my heart rate. Just seeing how turned on he was was making me hard. I could feel my hardened nipples rubbing against my shirt and my lips were tingling with sensation, ready to taste Axel's. I caught myself, slowly shaking my head.

"I can't stop wanting you," I answered, and it almost sounded like a plea for help. He smiled at me patiently.

"Mhm I can see that." He was purring and so, _so_ close. His voice was so sexy that I was shuddering. He slid his left hand up until it was resting against my chest, feeling my erratic heartbeat. Then, his finger was circling and stroking a sensitive nipple. I moaned helplessly, the heat going straight to my cock. My hands found his fiery hair, my fingers burying into the soft strands and pulling hard as I yanked him toward me, our lips almost brushing. His breath was warming my lips.

"Stop teasing me and _do_ something about it," I growled, surprising myself a little. But I was so tired of being sexually frustrated. He grinned at me, that Cheshire grin of his, and his eyes sparkled. His brows rose.

"Here?" he asked archly. I blinked, realizing what I was doing and hastily let him go. His lips softened to that endearing smile from before, and he looked entirely too handsome. Gently, he trailed his fingers up along my face, angling it and pressing his lips to mine for one… two… three… agonizing moments, and I could feel myself finally relaxing. But what he said next had my heart in a frenzy all over again. "Come with me, and I will."

He pulled away from me and I shivered at the loss of body heat. He looked back, his lips curving up into a smile and I followed, unable to help myself. My body was screaming at me over the loss of contact and my lips were tingling, dissatisfied that they weren't caressing Axel's anymore. "It's normal, y'kno," he told me, both breaking the silence and ceasing my racing thoughts. I tilted my head, humming questioningly. "To want more, if you liked it," he answered. My face flamed.

"I didn't just like _it_ ," I told him, completely embarrassed. Green eyes met mine. I ducked my head, bashfully.

"I don't understand," he answered. I swallowed.

"I like _you_ , too." When I looked at him again, Axel was smiling warmly, his pale cheeks flushed. My heart spasmed against my chest. He wrapped his arm around me, holding me close while we walked.

"Good," he said finally. "So… do you wanna talk yet?" he ventured.

"Hmm?" I murmured back. He glanced at me sidelong.

"Well," he began, "I _do_ think you missed me but… it's more than that, isn't it?" I exhaled heavily.

"You sure you wanna know?" I asked.

"Yep!" He answered. "So spill." Snorting a bit, I smiled, noticing that we were approaching his car.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked.

"Then you don't, but..." I glanced up at him. He was watching me seriously. "I'm here for you when you're ready." I processed this all the way up until we got to his car, I was sitting in it, and my seat belt was buckled. My eyes met his when he started the ignition.

I took a deep breath, sighing again. "To tell you the truth, this week has been awful… and its only Wednesday. I got "the talk" today about how great relationships are, my friends are worried about me, _blah blah blah_ , and now my brother thinks I think I'm asexual or some shit. So he was trying to convince me to try you out before writing off relationships, and it was the worst conversation I've ever had to sit through because I _do_ want you," I told him seriously. He reddened a bit but I couldn't look away. Why was he so gorgeous? Especially when he blushed. Focus Roxas. "I want you so much that it's all I can think about and I keep telling myself that I'm not like that. That I don't need to see you, that I like to be by myself. But it's a lie." I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes. Ugh that sounds so shallow. "Sorry Axel I… I don't want you to feel like I'm only using you for sex or some shit I..."

"Roxas..." his tone was gentle and warm. After another moment I dared to look at him. He was smiling endearingly. Looking handsome again. Sending my blood rushing to all the wrong places. "I would never think that." I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding, feeling my heart fluttering in my chest.

"Really?" Axel's smile widened, and he nodded his head.

"You feel better now? Ready to go?" _No, not yet… because_ _I need to tell you that it's more than that. I really like you,_ _too… I can't get you out of my head, I...I've never felt this way before..._ it was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't get myself to say it. So I nodded instead. I found myself staring out the window to avoid watching him longingly most of the time he was driving, my heart urging my mouth to speak but I was just too nervous. I'd never said that to anyone before. Then, we were there. My heart was hammering in my chest and I hoped Axel couldn't tell. "Ready Roxas?" Axel asked gently. I nodded, fiddling with my phone nervously.

"Yeah, just gotta text my brother," I told him shakily. I let Sora know I was staying at a friend's, refusing to disclose more. Axel must have noticed my demeanor changing as we argued because he gently tugged the phone out of my hands. I looked up, lost in a sea of green. I could feel Axel's breath fanning against my lips because he was so close, and swallowed hard.

"No need to get upset, right?" he asked, his lips curving upward. I nodded slowly.

"Right," I murmured. My pulse was racing. I was becoming aroused as I stared at him, and I could feel my face steadily reddening. We were here and had already practically agreed on what was going to happen. It was hitting me hard. My breath caught when fingers trailed across my face, his expressive green eyes soft and warm.

"Let's go inside, 'kay?" he murmured.

"Wait." He paused, surprised, then nodded slowly. "Axel I..." He hummed, encouraging me to continue, and I swallowed hard. Now or never, Roxas. "I really _do_ like you." Axel smiled a bit.

"Yeah, you mentioned that," he purred. I shook my head.

"No I mean… I _really_ like you." Smile widening, his fingers touched my chin, raising it.

"Good," he purred, his voice taking on a husky note, "I'm pretty obsessed with you too, ya'kno? Got it memorized?" he breathed, closing the gap between us. I shuddered, my eyes sliding shut. It felt so good to have is lips pressed to mine again. He deepened the kiss, leaving me completely breathless. His other hand cupped my straining arousal and I jolted into the touch, moaning into his mouth at the shock of pleasure. Our eyes met and his were burning. His tongue met mine and his hand stroked me sensually at the exact same time. I moaned into his mouth, kissing him back and getting lost as it went on and on. His tongue pressed against mine, rubbing and stroking, just like his hand, making my body heat up dangerously. When he broke the kiss, I was panting, lost in his eyes. His lips quirked upward mischievously. "Now, let me take care of you," he commanded softly. I was shivering feverishly as his large, warm hand continued to caress, the other unfastening my seat belt while he kissed me again. When he drew back, it took me a few moments to get my thoughts together. Axel exited the car, walking towards the house. He glanced back, a Cheshire grin on his lips, and I automatically followed.

We had barely gotten into the house when I found my back flush against the front door. His lips were on mine, and I kissed him back feverishly. I grasped his strong shoulders just to have something to hold onto, moaning into his mouth. He gripped my legs in response, hoisting me up. I gasped in surprise, breaking our kiss, and he slammed his hips into mine hard. I arched back, our chests rubbing together, and cried out loudly. Lips found my neck, teeth nipping gently as he worked his way up the delicate skin while he continued to rock against me, drawing out cries of pleasure while I tried to bite my lip. It would have been completely embarrassing if it didn't feel so good. He paused when he got to my ear. "Don't hold back," he breathed, his hands grasping my ass and squeezing sensually. The motion forced me to rub against him at a different angle, and I moaned helplessly at the friction. "Mmm perfect," he murmured approvingly. Teeth nipped my earlobe, and his tongue traveled along the outer shell. I was still processing the sensation, lost in a haze of pleasure, when he pulled away from the door, carrying me to another room. Before I could look to see where we were going, he was kissing me and I was lost all over again. It was only when I was lowered onto something soft, that I realized that I was on his bed.

Smiling, Axel tugged on the yellow scarf and it fell away easily. I stared at the newly exposed expanses of pale skin longingly. Then he was shrugging off his sweatshirt and grasping the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, tugging it off. I swallowed. He was just as sexy as I remembered. What was making me nervous was that he was _here_ , and not just a fantasy. His hips swayed as he approached, his arousal straining his jeans. His nimble fingers teased the button, and I stared, transfixed, watching him.

"I told you not to tease me anymore," I growled, finding my voice. Chuckling, Axel came to the bed, bridging over me.

"You're eager for this, huh?" he whispered back archly. I blushed. Smiling wryly, he added, "That's a good thing, sweetheart." His hips straddled mine and he pressed them together. I whimpered in pleasure. "I won't make you wait anymore," he promised, his lips finding mine. Strong confident hands were undressing me. Trembling, I pressed my hands to his toned chest, feeling the muscles and savoring the sensation. Axel only pulled away again to finish undressing, but even then, I found myself unable to stop kissing or touching him. Axel was chuckling between kisses and fumbling for the lubricant. When we were both naked, he smiled at me endearingly, covering my arousal with the slick fluid. His fingers played with me tantalizingly, his thumb rubbing over the head in a slow circle. My fingers tangled in his hair and I yanked him toward me. He moaned, and I took his mouth with mine, feeling a rush of arousal. He kissed me back eagerly, raised himself on his knees and pressed down until I could feel his quivering flesh pressing against my arousal. I pulled my mouth from his.

"My turn," I murmured, pulling the red strands that were twined in my fingers, hard. Back arching, he moaned. My other hand grasped his hip and I pushed forward, leaving him gasping while I moaned at the feeling finally of sinking into him. Hazy green eyes locked on mine. Axel's face flushed and I shuddered as he fully seated himself, rolling hips in a slow circle. He lent close, rubbing our chests together, looking entirely too enticing.

"You're getting more daring," he purred. His lips curved up into a seductive grin. His eyelids fluttered and he shuddered as he rubbed that spot that made him feel good, rocking his hips slowly.

"So? What if I am?" I asked. His brows rose and his lips quirked upward but before he could say anything, I rolled my hips back and thrust forward hard. Green eyes widened in surprise before hazing over from arousal, and Axel moaned, arching his back. I liked it a lot. So much, that I didn't give him the chance to recover, and did it again and again, watching as he started to fall apart. Then, very intentionally, he squeezed around me. It was so intense that my toes curled. I involuntarily paused, moaning languidly. It was enough for him to catch his breath. His eyes found mine, and they were fiery and intense. I swallowed hard.

"Heh. That's fine. Do whatever you like," he told me with a sharp grin, and my mind blanked when he tightened around me again, rocking up and down over and over. "Just try to keep up." His voice was rough and deep, full of arousal, and I couldn't quite catch my breath. Then his mouth was on mine and his tongue was parting my lips to tangle with mine. His hands framed my face and he tilted my head back, delving in deeper, his tight body pushing me to the edge, making me arch up, before relaxing again. I grasped his shoulders, just to have something to hold onto, my eyes sliding shut. I had forgotten how good he was at kissing… and the kissing was enough to make me lose my mind. Everything else was testing the edge of my sanity. Then he started moving again, wild and unrestrained. When I pulled myself together enough to move with him, and his movements became more intentional again. His hips bore down, meeting my thrusts and I moaned, letting my hands slide down his lithe body while we moved. My fingers trailed past his clavicles, tracing along his nipples, stroking them. Axel moaned again and again as I teased them, breaking the kiss. Our eyes met, and we were both breathing harshly. Then, I reached down, taking hold of his arousal with my left hand, continuing to trail his body with the other. Axel's breath caught, just before I began to move my hand in time to my thrusting. His eyes slid shut, his brows furrowed, and he tossed his head from side to side, moaning in pleasure. I bucked my hips hard, attempting to flip our positions. On the second try, I held him close and flipped Axel onto his back, our bodies separating in the process. We were still close, chest to chest, my face dangerously close to his as I answered him cheekily.

"Don't worry, I will." Then I took his mouth in a heady kiss, instinctively letting my hand wander down his ribcage, my fingers playing with the lower ribs. I propped myself up on my forearm and cupped his face with the other. Axel tilted his head, keening into my touches and letting me deepen the kiss. It went on and on, gradually slowing down, and I realized that he was putting more feeling into it, more passion. It was leaving me breathless, and my heart was thundering in my chest. It was completely new and my body was humming in arousal. I broke away, just to breathe. He wrapped his legs around me, drawing my gaze back to burning green. His eyes lidded.

" _More,_ _Roxas_ ," he moaned, making me shudder. Transfixed, I pushed into him slowly. Axel's lips curved upward, his pale cheeks flushing warmly. " _Mmm yes_ , I like this," he murmured, finding a rhythm with me.

"You like it slower?" I asked, confusedly. He shook his head.

"I like you leading," he answered. I took hold of his arousal again and he gasped, moaning in pleasure. I groaned, making him laugh. "What?"

"You're so gorgeous right now, I can't stand it," I answered honestly. Axel blinked at me, his face darkening. It was both adorable and sexy. I quickened the pace without warning, moving my hand and jerking my hips forward relentlessly and he gasped, arching back breathlessly. Then he cried out, voice raising and tears gathering in his eyes, making them glisten, as he voiced his approval. His body began to spasm around me, and he didn't have to ask for more. I gave it, thrusting harder, then grasping his legs, putting them over my shoulders and going as deep as possible. Axel was sobbing and moaning incoherent versions of my name when he spilled all over our stomachs. I moaned, feeling his body loosening and tightening around me in time to the pulsing of his orgasm, and slowed my thrusting, savoring the feeling and watching Axel's beautiful face contort into pure pleasure, tears slipping out of his eyes. When it was over, he smiled at me blissfully, and was practically glowing. Axel wrapped his legs around my waist, rolling his hips with mine. Then he propped himself up on his elbows, locking his lips with mine in an intense kiss. It was enough to push me over the edge. With a moan, my eyes slid shut and I came. He groaned in pleasure, his lips caressing mine again and again, long after it was over. Breathing hard, and finding myself in his arms I murmured, "Do you even know what you're doing to me?" Laughing breathlessly he shook his head.

"Do you know what you're doing to _me?_ " He asked, staring at me longingly. "I might not be able to let you go," he breathed against my swollen lips. When did that happen? Then he claimed them, kissing me deeply and rolling so he was on top of me. I moaned. "I might just have to keep you here forever," he breathed, "cos otherwise I might blow our cover." I laughed.

"Sora already caught me blushing today, during our talk," I admitted, "so I'm not doing so well either." Axel blinked then grinned.

"What did he say that got to you?" He asked. Groaning, I covered my eyes with my hand.

"Let's see… I'm uptight, so I should get laid because it would make me a happier person. Preferably frequently. By you. Which apparently would be perfect because then we could get married and he and I would both be officially related to Kairi," I muttered, which had Axel laughing. "And then at that point he saw me blushing. So he asked if I _had_ tried you out. That's when he assumed I didn't like sex and I'm asexual. In a public place," I answered, completely mortified. Still chuckling, he lowered my hand, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Well, was he right?" he asked mischievously. I processed that for a full minute and then blushed darkly.

"Oh fuck you, Axel!" Chuckling, he rolled his shoulders, smirking.

"You already did, _Roxas_ ," he answered, purring my name. Then, he sat back looking me over thoughtfully and humming while I gaped at him wordlessly. He smiled that sexual smile that had left me frustrated all week. I swallowed hard. Oh no, calm down Roxas. Calm down, calm... "Actually you're right," he conceded. "It wasn't fair of me to ask that."

"What do you mean?" I asked, absolutely leery.

"Well, to fairly ask that, _I_ would have to have _you_ , wouldn't I? Preferably frequently." His tone was entirely innocent, but that wicked smile was still on his face, and I was erect, just like that. Then he winked at me and sat back, his expression mercifully fading to something more neutral. That is, until he saw just how aroused I was. Because I didn't have enough time to clam back down. Then it was right back, and even more lascivious, if possible, and I was shivering in arousal. His eyelids lowered, and his eyes locked with mine, sparkling with desire. " _Mmm_ , I see. You'd like that, huh?" I wanted to disappear. Forever. I covered my face with my arm and could feel the heat radiating from my cheeks. Axel was still a vivid picture in my mind. Dammit.

"I don't know."

"Well..." he hummed thoughtfully, "We could try a few things, to help you decide first. You did like my tongue so..." my face reddened further. He hummed again. "It won't hurt, I promise." Slowly I lowered my arm, and groaned.

"Why do you have that look on your face? You did that at my place too," I complained. He chuckled.

"Oh? You mean the one that's turning you on?" He asked innocently. Taking a deep breath, I nodded slowly. "Because you're adorable, and I'm burning up at the idea of being inside of you," he answered, gesturing at his now matching desire and sounding absolutely contrite, all while his expression never changed. I swallowed hard, my heart thundering.

"It… won't hurt?" Axel shook his head.

"I'll take care of you. Trust me." I fidgeted nervously.

"You mentioned… other things?" I ventured. Nodding, he answered casually,

"Fingers, toys… lots of lube… I bought a set of starter plugs. You know. Just in case," he told me, winking. I blushed. "All you have to do is experience the sensation, and decide if you like it. If you don't, I promise I'll make it up to you," he purred. Red brows rose, his smile widening. "How about it, Roxas?" I swallowed.

"Why are you always so perfect?" I asked, pouting. His smile softened, changing to the endearing one.

"Is that a yes?"

"Answer me first." I told him. Rolling his shoulders, he smiled helplessly.

"I'm just being me," he answered, "but I'm glad you feel that way." I nodded slowly. "Your turn." I stared up into green eyes, feeling a sense of calm. That was just the effect he had on me.

"Okay. I trust you." Axel smiled at me warmly.

"'Kay, lay on your stomach, get comfortable." I nodded, listening as he rummaged for the things he needed. I watched as he squeezed a generous amount of lube on his hands, warming it on his fingers and trying to stay calm but my stomach was slowly climbing up my throat. "Ready?" I nodded hesitantly, readying myself. He touched me and I jumped a little. "Are you sure?" I nodded again. "Deep breaths, Roxas," he urged. I took a deep breath before closing my eyes and doing what he told me to do. I felt a warm finger touch me, stroking gently before pressing in a teasing circle, slowly easing into the muscle. He was mimicking my breathing, pressing in when I inhaled, out when I exhaled. Gradually, he worked the finger in. I made a face because it felt strange, but it didn't hurt, so I felt myself slowly relaxing. He was moving his finger around, like he was looking for something. Which was really weird. He was obviously experienced at this. Was my ass really that much different than every other ass that he had to go poking around? I bit the inside of my cheek trying to be be patient. But seriously. What the fuck?

"Uhm Axel. What are you doing?" I asked, quirking a brow up at him and trying to be polite. He tilted his head at me and looked like a perfect angel.

"Looking for your prostate." I gave him a blank stare.

"My what?" I got a Cheshire grin in response.

"Oh? You don't know?" he asked innocently. I scoffed at him, opened my mouth, and my scathing remark died on my lips, a moan coming out instead. " _Mmm_ there it is," he purred. He rubbed it in a slow circle until I was a gasping, shuddering mess. My entire body was overheating. How could touching one little spot feel so good? Holy shit. Heat was washing over me in waves and I was trembling uncontrollably. He must have added another finger while he was playing with me because he scissored two of them slowly, loosening me up, then thrust them straight into my prostate. I cried out incoherently. His voice was close when he spoke again. "You still okay with this?" I nodded quickly, feeling my face redden. He pulled his fingers out. "Okay, I have a plug now, it's a little bigger than my fingers, it will stretch you out better." I nodded, listening intently as he talked me through three plugs and let me adjust to them, each a little bigger than the last, and flinching a bit at their initial coldness. "Does it feel okay?" I nodded, trying to find my voice.

"It's different… but okay," I gasped.

"Okay. How do you feel about this?" he asked, twisting the toy. I shuddered, and when it rubbed against my prostate, I moaned. Then he pulled it back, thrusting it back in. My eyes fluttered and I gasped, rolling my hips back to meet the next thrust. Axel chuckled a bit and I whined in protest when he stopped. I pouted up at him and he smiled _that_ smile. I swallowed hard. "I can keep going, if you're not ready for me this time." He told me demonstrating and driving me crazy. "Or…" Oh God, he was so close… "If you _are_ ready, I'm a little bigger than this." I shuddered. "And I'm absolutely burning up to get inside you." I moaned. " _Mmm please say yes,_ " he all but moaned back.

"Yes, Axel!" With my consent, he pulled the plug free. I felt so empty… but only for a moment because then he guided me onto my hands and knees. I felt his arousal press against me, hot and hard, dripping from the lubricant.

"Catch your breath," he murmured, right into my ear, his hands framing my hips. When my breathing evened, he entered me in a long, slow glide, angling my hips to intentionally brush against my prostate with his hot, hard, throbbing cock. I was gasping and trembling while he grasped my hips and moaned. He was in so deep. I felt so _full_. He shifted inside me, making me gasp. My back arched against his chest and I moaned. He pressed his lips to the nape of my neck. Then he pulled back and thrust into that spot hard and I half moaned, half screamed, gripping the sheets hard. He did it again, so many times that I lost count because I couldn't _think_ , before he eased back into a gentler rhythm. That was just the beginning, he wasn't stopping any time soon. A large hand fit over mine. The other was still grasping my hips, guiding me back. Axel laced our fingers together, squeezing reassuringly.

Then, letting go, he found my arousal, pumping in time to the thrusting while his lips found my neck, kissing, biting, sucking. I moaned helplessly, my eyes fluttering shut, as he picked up the pace. He pulled me close, falling back on his haunches as he thrust all the way in, straight into my prostate, and stroked my erection, his fingers trailing to our balls. He cupped them, rolling them together, while continuing to thrust. All I know is that it felt so good that I thought I was going to die. Literally. I know that I was moaning his name enthusiastically. I know that I was begging for more. And I know that he gave it, making me lose my mind while he was at it. I looked back at him, tangling my fingers in his hair. My lips found his, and he kissed me passionately. I kissed back feverishly, moaning every time he pistoned his hips into mine. Strong hands held me close as we came together. I was drowning in sensation, shuddering as he came deep inside, and long after it was over. I flopped bonelessly into his strong arms, resting in his lap. He stroked my sweaty skin, smiling down at me gently. I was exhausted.

"So," he asked with a touch of amusement, his voice still deep from arousal, pulling me out of my thoughts, "was Sora right?" I didn't want to talk about this because it was too embarrassing. I smirked at him, thinking of the perfect loophole.

"One time isn't 'frequently'," I answered, looking up at him. His eyes were practically burning, and I knew that I had said the wrong thing.

"Okay then, let's change that," he purred back, his mouth descending to mine. My eyes fluttered shut and I melted into his kiss automatically.

I wasn't getting out of anything any time soon.

xXx


End file.
